Blood of an Element
by dragonofraven
Summary: SEQUAL TO FORCES OF ELEMENTS. Element's back! But this time he's done with Slade, and is trying to take out the biggest organization in the city. Finished!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters that I create.

* * *

It was a dark night, lit up only by the few lights that shown from houses or street lamps. The whole city was silent, people were indoor, sleeping, or at some bar, having a good time. All in all it was very peaceful outside, not beautiful, no, but peaceful, and calm. Of course sooner or later the peace had to be shattered, and that hammer that shattered the piece was found in an alley by one of the street lamps.

A thud was heard as someone was thrown into a wall, as soon as he fell down he immediately got up, although a little bent. It was just a teenager, by the first look, about fifteen years old, jeans, regular t-shirt, with black hair. But if you looked closer you'd see the sneer on his face, eyes full of destruction and fun, but the biggest thing you would notice was his right arm. It was completely mechanical, steel, with what looked like many slots in it, it could move just as easily as a regular arm, it was hard to tell if it was replacing an arm or covering one.

From the head of the alley walked in another teen, this one looked a little battered and his breathing was a little deeper than normal. He was about the same age, maybe a little older, with short brown hair, grey eyes, perfectly shaped glasses, kind of baggy black jeans, a light, buttoned up white shirt with dragons on it, and a dragon necklace around his neck. As he walked towards the teen he started to speak. "Okay, why are you attacking me?"

The teen's hand started to move, a translucent green keyboard appeared in the air, the fingers of the robotic arm started to move/type at a very quick rate of speed. Suddenly little laser guns popped up from the side of his arm. He raised it and started to fire. As the storm of beams shot at the other teen, he ran to the side and put his feet one of the walls of the alley. Amazingly he continued running towards the other teen, dodging the shots, it looked like whenever he put his foot on the wall stone would flow over it and hold it in place.

When he finally reached the teen shooting at him he jumped off from the wall, his feet still covered in stone, and kicked his chest with both feet at once while still in midair. The teen with the robotic arm was slammed back into the wall, this time when he fell he didn't get up immediately, just going on one knee. His left arm was resting on his knee while his robotic arm was in front of him, hand pressing on the ground to help hold him up. His head hung down to look at the ground, either thinking or just weak from the hit.

The teen with the stone feet landed on his feet, the stone disappearing as he stood up to try and talk again. "I asked you a question, I expect you to answer me."

The other teens head shot up, his fingers started to move again as another keyboard appeared. From his hand glowed a white energy in the shape of a sword, although it wasn't completely in the shape of it, just a line of energy, crosstree, and hilt. He rushed forward, swinging his sword at a pretty quick speed, too bad for him the other teen was faster.

He held both arms out, almost in fists, like he was holding something, as the teen with the robotic arm ran towards him he shouted out. "Blue Crimson!" A sword appeared in each hand, each identical and with a blade two and a quarter feet long. The only thing odd about the swords was that they were pure white, they didn't even look like metal, or any other substance, for that matter, like the robotic teen's sword except shaped to every detail of a sword. With the sword in his left hand he blocked the oncoming blow, and with the one in his right he slashed down, marking the teen with a diagonal slash down his body. The odd thing was, though, that there was white fire where the slash was, it seemed to be made up of the same thing the swords were. After the slash the teen kicked out, knocking the other teen on the ground. He held his right sword to his throat and the left one above the arm.

He spoke again. "Who sent you?"

The look on the teens face was one full of evil humor, like that of saying "I know something you don't." He didn't answer.

More firmly he asked again. "Who sent you?" He pressed the tip of the sword slightly on the neck.

The teen finally spoke, his voice seemed full of evil humor. "No one sent me." Slowly his fingers started to move, typing in another set of codes. Noticing this, the teen brought up the sword in his left hand and slammed the point down on the arm. Suddenly it somehow froze in place, covered in a thin layer of ice. The sword gave a hard twist and the arm suddenly shattered, revealing a regular, if not slightly cold arm, in it's place.

The teen grabbed the once formerly robotic teen by the scruff of his collar and lifted him up to stare in his eyes. Somehow he wasn't affected from the destruction of his arm/weapon, except for a small surprise at what happened. As his their faces got closer together an angry, growling voice came out of the teen with the swords. "It seems like I've got some questions for you, and I want answers. First, I've seen that weapon you had used before by professionals, and none of them came close to what you can do."

"About time you noticed." He said this with a proud, mocking sneer.

"Don't talk until I ask you a question. That is a very difficult weapon to master, I want to know how you did it."

He started to chuckle. "Let's just say that I had good _teachers_."

"Okay, then, who sent you?"

"I told you, no one." His chuckles got a little louder.

"Then _why_ did you attack me?"

With a sly, mocking voice, he said the last two words he could that night. "Extra credit." With that his loud chuckles grew to small, evil laughs that didn't seem to end.

The other teen started to shake him violently, almost screaming as words came out of his mouth. "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean, tell me!" He continued to shake him as the person he held up continued to laugh. This went on for a few seconds until a sound was heard as something dropped from his pocket. The kid shaking stopped as he picked it up. It was a circular object, it looked like some kind of tracker or communicator. In the light all that you could see was that it was yellow and had some letter on the face in red. The teens eye widened as he saw it. "Where did you..." Then he saw that the marking on it was an H, and the thing had octagons over most of it. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I need to find out about this." As he started to walk off he remembered the teen still hanging from his arm. He threw him to the ground and waved his hand. Stone suddenly grew over his ankles and wrists, like thick handcuffs, and his hands were wrapped around his back. As the other teen started to walk off, he sent a fireball into the air from his hand to signal the authorities of the criminal. Usually he'd take him to the "special" police himself, but he didn't want to waste time.

* * *

He arrived in front of a small building, only one level. It looked deserted, since the paint was cracked and the building was in bad repair, the door was made of splintering wood. A sigh came to his lips, as he knew he would regret what he had to do. He opened the door, stepped in, and closed it without a sound. As soon as he turned to the room he ducked as five silver daggers were heading straight for his head. They thudded on the already beaten door. The teen had to jump to the side as an invisible force hit the door where he was originally standing, putting a huge dent in it and almost breaking it in half. As he rolled and got up to move again he was suddenly enveloped in shadow. It wrapped around his body and raised him from the ground, unable to move.

As he looked around the room, he could see the two people who attacked him. The one controlling the shadow was standing next to a beat up, wooden table with his arm raised up. He was about eighteen with black hair in an odd fashion, it was in a Mohawk but long, so once it would look like regular hair hanging around his head, but then he'd grab it and pull it to the back of his head to reveal the line of hair. His face was round but still slightly straight, but not fat, definitely not fat, you could tell that his whole body was strong from his face, since you couldn't see any other part of him. His body was covered, not in clothes, but in an armor that seemed to be made out of shadows, it wasn't bulky, but very lean, and fit him perfectly. He had an air about him of reckless evil, you could see that he was having fun with this.

Next to the table was another teen sitting in a chair, leaning back. He was also about eighteen, though obviously older by a little. His hair was also black, but hung down the sides of his face, kind of like in a Chinese or Japanese style, although he was obviously completely American. His face was more lean than the other guy's, not as round, and the shin was very smooth, except for a scar that ran diagonally between his eyes. But unlike the other guy, he was not wearing armor, but regular clothes. His shirt was just like the teen that came in, except completely black, and his pants were also black, except really baggy and with chains. The air about him was one of usually reckless evil, but now he was more serious, calm, and slightly angry at the person who just walked in. As he laid back he spoke. "So we've finally caught the almighty Element." His voice was calm but had a lot of mocking in it.

Element calmly looked at the two and spoke. "Vince, Valshar," he nodded at them in turn, "looks like you caught me."

Valshar, holding him up, spoke. "Yeah, I can't believe I've never done this before, it's so simple." His voice was incredibly mocking and full of fun at other people's misery.

"You didn't let me finish," he said in a voice like speaking to a child. "I said, looks like you caught me, but looks can be deceiving." His whole body started to glow white, suddenly the glow quickly spanned out and the room was covered in light. The shadow over his body disappeared, and he dropped to the ground. Vince started to get out of his chair, Element brought both of his arms up, the hands started to glow as he pointed Valshar and Vince. "Sit down, I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk."

Vince slowly lowered himself to the chair, in an unbelieving voice he sneered. "Talk, yeah right, you're hear to bust us."

"Actually, I was going to bust you tomorrow, but something came up, I won't say what. Let me just cut to the chase, I want to make a deal."

Vince looked interested. "What kind of deal?"

"I need some information, and in return, I won't bust you guys for the stuff you've done before now and let you go, until you commit another crime, that is."

A small smile appeared on Vince's face. "What if we don't want to cooperate."

From one of Element's fingers, a small white beam shot out, passing an inch from Vince's face and hitting the wall behind him. If you looked at the hole you would see that it went straight through the whole building, you could see the other side. "Then I will beat your asses right here."

A bigger, more laughing smile found it's way on Vince's face, and in a sly voice he talked. "Element, Element, even you know that you can't beat _both_ of us."

"In a regular fight, that might be true, but I swear if you don't agree to the deal I will blow this building up, with you in it."

"That would just be pointless," Valshar stated in his still mocking voice. "You'd just blow yourself up with us."

A smile appeared on Element's face for the first time that night. Suddenly a boom was heard as he was covered in an explosion of the white energy. As the smoke cleared he still stood there, arms raised, without a scratch on him. What was more amazing was that there was black marks around his feet, meaning it was a real explosion.

Vince's face slightly fell, he brought a hand up to his head. "What do you need to know."

Element extinguished one of his hands and put it in a pocket. He picked out the communicator and threw it on the table. "What is this?"

Vince picked it up and looked at it with interest. "What if we don't know?"

Element raised his glowing hand again, with a threatening voice he said all that was needed to be said. "Then too bad for you."

With a sigh Vince put the thing down and started to speak. "It's a communicator, I've got a feeling you know that, so don't start. The people who use it are called H.I.V.E., those are initials, not a word, and I don't know what they mean. It's some kind of training program for kids to become criminals, they're taught everything from fighting to how to plot, or something. That's all that we know about them, oh, except for the fact that they're situated in Jump City."

For a moment something flashed through Element's face, though it was too fast to tell what. "Okay then, that's all I need to know. Thanks for your information." He turned around to walk out the door.

Valshar looked at Vince with a small smile on his face, his hand started to raise. With the same smile Vince nodded, confirming what Valshar wanted to hear. With his hand in front of his face, Valshar started to quietly chant. "Dragons come forth, dragons come forth." Suddenly over a hundred daggers of different kind appeared in front of him, stretching from wall to wall. He brought his hand down, sending the daggers flying towards Element.

Sensing the attack, Element spun around, hand held out in front of him, glowing white. "Giga wave!" Suddenly what looked like some kind of powerful sound wave made out of the white energy shot out of his hand. It hit the daggers, making them just fall out of the air, and continued on, hitting Valshar and carrying him across the room. Right before he hit the wall a fist made of stone came out and slammed into the back of his head. He hit the wall and fell on the ground, knocked out from the combination of the wave, fist, and hitting the wall.

Vince shot forward from the chair. "Psycho Blade!" A sword made of darkness appeared not in his hand, but in the air in front of him. His hand was out behind it, obviously holding it there. He slashed at Element, his sword was intercepted by Element's own dragon sword. Instead of just holding there for a power struggle, Element twisted the sword so that it slammed point first into the ground, bringing Vince's along with it. The ground started to grow bright, five lines were spanning out from the sword.

As Vince stood there, not being able to move because of the lock they were both in, Element shouted out. "PYRO DRAGONS!" The five dragon heads erupted from the ground, traveling straight up and hitting Vince from below. They carried him all the way up, slamming him into the ceiling, letting his unconscious body fall to the ground.

Element extinguished his blade and walked out of the building, getting a little stuck with the broken door until he decided to just blow it off. When he walked out he sent another fireball into the air to signal the "special" police. Along with that he made a stone tablet with a warning on the front of how dangerous these two were and set it up against the door. As he walked away he spoke the words he knew he had to say as soon as he heard about Jump City. "Looks like I've got to meet with the titans."

* * *

I'm BACK, and so is Element, I can finally make you guys happy again, especially you, Anters. My week of fun, relaxation, and homework is over, I can get back to writing. How'd you guys like this chapter, not a lot of fighting, but it was still good, right? Also, I need to add, continuing from the top, that I also own the characters of Vince and Valshar. How'd you guys like them, this is going to be the only chapter that they're in, but if I'm successful, they're going to be in a lot more. Just for your info, Both of them are actually very strong fighters, and could take Element, he just beat them by surprise and circumstance, and both of them were inspired by certain people, I won't say who, though, the only person who knows who they are are me and my cousin. I can not wait to write the rest of my story, I hope you guys all like it. I would like to say something to Socialbutterfli, there should be more fluff in this story then there was the last, hopefully you won't be disappointed. Now, for all the people who read my first story, you know the drill, and for all the people who haven't, but should, I say this at the end of every story. Read and review! 


	2. Going Back

Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters I create.

* * *

The door opened as Element walked into the apartment that he was staying in. It wasn't big, the living room and kitchen were right next to each other, not separated by any walls. The only other room in the place was the small bead room where Element slept, but the reason that Element got the room wasn't because of how cheap it was, it was because of the big window that faced towards the sunset. It always reminded him both of the time he met and the time that he left Raven.

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the herbal tea pot and poured himself a cup. As he walked over to the couch he took a sip of the tea and sighed, but not from the calming effect it usually had over his body.

_It's good, but, it's not as good as Raven's, it's never as good as Raven's._

He plopped on the couch with a groaning sigh of comfort and put his legs up on the table. He held his cup of tea close to his mouth and started to take sips, thinking of what he should do.

_Well, I have to go back to Jump City, but the question is, should I inform the Titans or not? There are definitely a lot of factors to take into consideration._

That familiar voice in the back of his head came up again. _Mind if I work with myself?_

_Sure, why not, it might help. But on a few conditions, we don't argue, you call your side of myself "I," you call me "you," and I do the same thing with your part of myself, I just hate getting confused, and if I hate it, you hate it._

_Okay, I agree._

_Good, let's go through this. First, do I actually need their help, I bet I could kick all of these guys in H.I.V.E.'s ass._

_True, but you'll probably need a lot of information on these guys, a plan, and you never know, the numbers might overwhelm you._

_Okay, that's something to consider, what about Raven? That's my biggest concern._

_Then it's settled, see the Titans._

_WHAT, we didn't settle anything!_

_You have to see her._

_What if she doesn't want to see me, what if she hates me for the pain I caused her for leaving?_

_You've been grieving ever since you left her, she's probably been doing the same. You two need to see each other again, help mend that wound._

_It'll just get broken again, I'll have to leave again after all of this is done, I don't want to go through that again._

_Have you ever heard the phrase "it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?"_

_I think that if you've heard it, I've heard it._

_Oh, right, well that applies here to, it's better to see her again and go away then to not see her at all. Besides, who ever said you had to leave?_

_What do you mean, think of all the crimes outside of Jump City, think of the guys we just took down tonight, if we don't return, think of what will happen._

The side of him that suggested to stay made a hmm like noise.

_But, I think I've got your point, I should go meet with the Titans, but I will still leave at the end, okay?_

_Okay, what's next?_

_Actually you and I can discuss that on the way over. What we need to think about now is how we "meet." Should I use the communicator, or what? _After a moment's thinking and a few sips of his tea a smile came to Element's lips. _Okay, I think I have a great idea._

* * *

Raven stepped out of her room after about two hours of meditation. She was lucky today, no one knocked on the door, she doubted that anyone even walked past her room also. It's been about six months since Element left, Raven had stopped meditating on the roof, she just couldn't stand the grief and memories. Whenever she went up there after that she thought she heard footsteps behind her, she would turn around and see nothing. Then she would remember the first words he said to her when they met. _"Hi, I'm looking for the Teen Titans, you must be Raven, its an honor to meet you."_ After that she would remember him leaving, which was even worse. After a while she just stopped going up there and took meditation to her room, even now she wasn't able to get as much meditation in as before they met, but at least it was better than trying on the roof.

She walked to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea so that her emotions were more controlled. As she entered the kitchen, she viewed what the rest of the Titans were doing. Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the couch, playing video games as always, Starfire was sitting next to them, badgering them with question on what the game was about. Raven couldn't see Robin, so she guessed that he was in the training room, or in his own room, trying to find Slade. She went over to the stove and picked up her herbal tea pot, she then headed to the cupboard to get herself a cup. After she brought one down she reached up to grab another one, stopping right before touching it, remembering that there was no one else to drink with.

It, like the meditation, also used to be worse. For days after Element left she would pour into both cups, realizing he was gone only after she sat down. Raven headed to the dining table to drink her tea, as she drank she started to remember Element even more, as always when she did anything they did together, meditate, drink tea, read. It seemed that whatever she did she was always reminded of the person she loved. A sadness spread throughout Raven's body, and she knew that no amount of tea could help depress it.

From the couch Beast Boy saw Raven sit down at the table and decided to go talk to her, it had been forever since they talked. He got up and walked over, he sat down across the table from her and started talking to her in a cheery voice. "Hey, Raven, how are you doing, it's been a while since you and me have talked." Raven didn't answer, just stared into her tea. "What's wrong, you seem down, maybe a joke will help cheer you up." Surprisingly she didn't react at all to that, not even getting up to leave. "Okay, here goes. Why did the clown wear perfume? Huh? He wanted to smell funny!" He started laughing at his own joke until he realized that Raven didn't even flinch throughout the whole thing, not even rolling her eyes. "Dude, what's up with you, is there any thing that can get you to smile?" After he said this Beast Boy felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Cyborg standing over him, obviously he just smacked him across the head.

"Get up."

A bewildered look appeared on Beast Boy's face. "What the..."

Cyborg took Beast Boy by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up, dragging him across the room. "Man what the hell are you doing? Don't you see what's happening with Raven?"

"Hey, I was just trying to cheer her up."

"You're not helping, do you even know why she's depressed, do you actually think that her feelings about you know who have just gone away? Of all the times to try and cheer her up this is one of the worst, especially since Valentine's day is in a week."

"So, what does Valentine's day have to do with... oh, right. Ah, man, I totally screwed up."

"You bet your ass you did, now go back to the couch and leave her alone." As Beast Boy walked to the couch Cyborg walked behind him, making sure he didn't do something stupid.

On the outside Raven was unfazed by all of this, but on the inside was a whole different matter. She had overheard their conversation, and truth be told she had completely forgotten about Valentine's day. Her regular sadness that she felt became even worse.

After about half an hour of sitting she heard footsteps. _Great, just what I need, I'm hearing illusions again, I'm not even on the roof, why can't you just leave me alone!_ She felt a hand on her shoulder. _Now I can feel it, I thought I was getting better, this is not helping!_ She started to slightly shake from the stress of her sadness until she heard a voice.

"Hey, Raven, the gang is going to watch a movie, I was wondering if you wanted to join."

_Oh thank god it's just Robin._ She shook her head no in answer, she didn't think she could speak.

"Okay, well if you change your mind we'll be on the couch."

She could sense that he was walking away, especially because of the footsteps. After a while longer she heard faint noises of the movie starting, she could tell which movie it was and identified it as a horror. A memory came to her of sitting next to an extremely scared Element in a theater, putting her hand over his to help him. _No, go away, I don't want these memories._ She tossed her cup of tea, as she saw the liquid running over the floor, she remembered the time Element defeated Control Freak in an instant. As she remembered Control Freak, she remembered Slade, which led her to when Element proclaimed his love, which led her to their night on the couch, which led to when she led him to sleep with her in her room, which led to when he left.

She couldn't take it any more, there was too much pressure inside of her, she put her hands on her head and started to cry. It was a silent cry, the tears just ran down her cheeks, but it was still very big for her. Of course, the good thing is that sadness like this isn't the kind of emotion that sends her over the edge, unless of course somebody like Beast Boy tries to talk to her. She sat like this for a few minutes until she heard a small ringing on her communicator. Looking over to where the others were, she guessed that she was the only person getting the call, since no one behaved differently. She wiped the tears from her eyes, got herself a little under control, and turned on the communicator. "Hello?"

"Oh, god, how I miss your voice, and your beautiful face."

Raven looked at the screen in small shock. "Element?"

"Yeah," his voice became soft. "High Raven, I've missed you."

"Why are you calling?"

"I'm going to be coming over, there's something I need to do in Jump City, and I thought you guys could help me, and I especially wanted to see you again."

Joy spread through Raven. _He's coming, he's coming, and he wants to see me! _"What is it you need to do here?"

"Well, for one, I need to meet with a certain person, me and her have built a special relationship and I don't want to miss seeing her again." They both smiled as he said this. "I'll explain the second thing later, it's something you all need to hear."

Raven heard a knocking on the door at that moment. _Oh, why now?_ She turned to the others on the couch. "Can somebody get that?" She waited a little bit, repeating as no one moved, still no one moved. "Lazy people." She whispered hatefully under the breath. "Guess I'm going to have to do it."

"Do what?"

"Oh, sorry, there's somebody at the door, nobody seems to have heard it, or they're just ignoring it. Continuing on, how long do you expect it to take for you to get here?"

A sigh came to his lips. "I have no idea."

"Okay, well, where are you now?" She was halfway to the front door, the knocks were louder now, when the communicator shut off. "Element, Element?" _Great, I just got to talking to him and I'm interrupted, it better be that something just happened with the communicator. And will that infernal knocking please stop! _Too late she found out that she actually said the last part, she suddenly put her hand over her mouth and opened the door. "Sorry about the yelling, I..." She was shocked at what she saw.

There was Element, leaning against the door, communicator in hand, a tender look was on his face as he looked at the love of his life.

Raven's mouth slightly hung open, and in a whispered voice she spoke. "Element."

* * *

Finished with this chapter, how'd you like it? You guys had to have loved the little twist in the end, Element was right there! I really hope that Socialbutterfli likes this, it may not qualify as fluff, but at least the emotions are okay. You know, for once, I don't think I have anything I can think about to say, except, of course, my favorite three words. Read and review! 


	3. Situations

Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters I create.

* * *

Element stood there, leaning against the door frame, as he and Raven gazed into each other's eyes. After a while he flipped the communicator into the air and caught it in his hand. "Sorry I disconnected from you, the communicators must be out of range, maybe you and I should get a little closer." He had a small smirk on his face as he said this last part.

Raven stepped forward, almost jumping into Element's arms, and kissed Element fully on the lips, finally feeling him against her after months of longing. Element wrapped his arms around Raven gently, as he always seems to do, and returned the kiss, being as deep as when he left and gentle as when they first kissed. After a few moments their lips parted, Raven had a small smile on her face as she whispered. "That was probably one of the lamest pick up lines that I've ever heard in my life."

A joking smile crossed Element's face. "Yet somehow here you are, maybe my romantic side added a lot to the line."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just missed you." She bent up again to deliver another kiss. As before, Element returned the kiss, getting in before she could reach him. They stayed like this for a good while, and probably would have gone for a good while more, if not for a little interruption.

Beast Boy walked into the hall, looking for Raven. "Hey, Raven, I saw you leave and was wondering if you were all..." As he saw Raven and Element in each others arms, he turned around and started to run while screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey, guys, Element's back! Element's BACK!"

This jammed Element and Raven out of their kiss, causing a slight uncomfortable moment of not knowing what to do. Gratefully for Raven, Element was the first to speak. "So, uh, I guess that I should go say hi to the rest of the gang, huh?" A smile started to appear on both of their faces again.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, they've missed you. Here's a hint, don't say hello to them the way you said it to me, that would probably disturb them."

Element belted out a big ring of laughs and put his arm around Raven's shoulder, walking to the living room where the rest of the Titans awaited him. When he entered the Titans all ran towards him and surrounded him in a circle. Robin was the first to come up, he shook Element's hand and pulled it into a small hug.

"Glad you're back, there are a few things I've been stuck on with finding Slade, I was hoping you could help with them."

"Sure, sure, whatever you need from me. Cyborg, my man! How have you been doin', any new courses set up, there's some new moves I want to try out."

Cyborg shook his hand just like Robin, giving him an even bigger pulled in hug. "Oh, no, man," he started jokingly. "You aint trashing another one of my courses again."

As Element and Cyborg laughed Beast Boy came up. "Hey, dude, how's it been, you want to hear one of my new jokes?"

"Uh, sorry Beast Boy, I don't think I'm prepared yet for another one of your jokes." He pulled him into a handshake, no hug this time. He turned to the last member of the team. "Starfire, it's great to see your face again, how are you and Robin holding up. Wait, wait, wait!" He put his hands up as Starfire started to lunge forward into a hug. "Let me get ready first." He kind of flicked his arms out, like shedding water. Stone suddenly started to cover parts of his body, it started at the base of his neck and flowed to his chest, arms, and midsection. He flexed a little to test it. "Okay, hug away!"

Starfire lunged forward again, successful in getting her arms around Element. "Friend Element, it is so good to see you again, me and Robin are doing fine. You should try my cake, Robin said he loves it!"

As she let go Element examined his small suit of rock, finding that there were small cracks in it and that some pieces fell off. Robin leaned in to whisper. "Don't have her cake, it's horrible, I only said what I said to make her happy."

"Hmm, maybe I'll have some later, Starfire." _When I'm near a trash can._

"Ooh, good, you must come and sit with us, tell us of your adventures." As soon as she said this everyone else joined in, pushing Element to tell of what's been going on with his life.

"Okay, okay, okay." He said as he walked over to the kitchen table. "I'll talk, but I want a cup of Raven's tea first, it's been so long since I've had one." He sat down, waiting as Raven to get him and herself a cup and sat next to him at the table. When everyone else sat down, he started to talk about some of his major adventures, mostly having to do with the characters of Vince and Valshar. Throughout the whole telling he had his hand upon Raven's, displaying to her how much he missed her when she was away. Although, he didn't bring up what had happened last night until he was done with everything else.

"Wow." Robin proclaimed at hearing about Element's catches.

"Yeah, dude, that was nice. You've definitely been doing good." Beast Boy piped in, amazed at Element's adventured.

"So, man," Cyborg added in. "Why'd you come back."

At this Element sighed and sat forward, about to tell his friends about what happened. "Well, it all started last night, when I was attacked." All the titans, except Raven, gave a small gasp. "It wasn't really the fact that he attacked me, it was how he did it. Usually criminals aren't that good of fighters, and even serious ones are just okay, except for a few certain ones here and there." He added in as he remembered Slade. "But this guy, this _kid_, was holding a certain weapon, I don't know if you've heard of it, it's that robotic arm that you fit over your own?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of it, supposed to be good, but hard to use."

"That's right, but if you use it well it becomes really dangerous, and this kid used it better than I've seen anyone else use it in my life. That's what led me to some other discoveries." He put his hand in his pocket and tossed the communicator he found on the table, the Titans slightly tensed as they saw what it was. "I got some information off of some guys, they said that it's from an organization called H.I.V.E. and that they're located in jump city, I was hoping you guys could help me."

Robin picked up the communicator. "Help you with what?"

"I need some information on these guys so that I can take them down, I was also hoping you could help me with that too. If they can make someone that dangerous, who's just a kid, I don't want to see what they can make with an adult."

Robin looked at him with some puzzlement on his face. "You _do_ know that the place is a school for training criminals, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do, but don't worry, know matter how well trained these guys are, I'm sure we can take them out. Although I am surprised that they take in kids to train also, maybe it's something you start at an early age and go through to your adulthood."

Cyborg started to talk, a little laugh was in his voice. "Man, I don't think you get it, that place is an actual _school_, for teenagers."

Element leaned a little to his right and slightly turned his head, a surprised look was on his face. "Well, wasn't expecting that, and it does explain a few things."

Now Beast Boy had a puzzled look on his face. "Like what?"

"Oh." He looked back up. "The kid put some enunciation in he had good _teachers_, and he said he attacked me for extra credit, do you think that was a joke or was he serious?"

"Probably serious." Cyborg leaned his arm on the table. "That's how they work, oh, if you want some more information on the place, just ask me, I had to go under cover so I know a lot about them."

"Yeah, thanks. You know I think that's all I have to tell you guys, what time is it?"

"Well, let's see, it's..." Cyborg looked at his watch on his arm. "Whoa! We should be getting to bed, we've been talking for hours."

Everyone got up and started to walk towards their rooms, Raven and Element got up last, walking hand to hand as they went to her room. When they entered Element noticed that it looked the exact same as it did the last time he was here, except that there was one new addition. Near the window was added a pedestal like the others in her room, and on top of it was a box. It was covered in black velvet and hinged open, it looked like one of the things you carried a ring or other jewelry in, except a little bigger. In it was the necklace that Element gave Raven when he left, displayed so that the carving was easily seen.

Element walked over to it, touching he rim very gently, he looked back at Raven lovingly as she sat at the edge of her bed. In a soft voice, he spoke. "Do you remember what this means?"

Raven's mouth slightly perked up in a smile. "It symbolizes the connection that you and me share." She continued on as Element came over to sit next to her. "I also remember the other thing you gave me, and what it symbolizes." She held up her left hand, on the finger next to her pinky gleamed the dragon ring that Element had also given to her.

Element took her hand in his, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, his hand gently caressed hers. "The promise I made that I'd come back, you've kept it on you all this time."

"I didn't want to lose it, it meant more than even the necklace, I couldn't even think of you not coming back." Her voice started to slightly, very slightly, choke up.

When Element heard this he let go of her hand with one of his and gently snaked it around her head, pulling her slowly into a reassuring kiss. After a while of that he stopped and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll always come back, no matter what, god himself wouldn't be able to separate me from you."

Raven smiled as she heard this and as she felt his protective arms around her once more. After a while of this she slipped her hand from his and started to take off her ring. "I'm, guessing you want this back."

Element laid his hand on hers again, stopping her where she was. "Keep it, it looks better on you anyway." They both smiled again at his words and fell into another kiss. After a while they both fell on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms again after six months of being alone.

But no matter how contempt they were, they both knew the main reason Element wanted her to keep the ring was because he didn't want to have to give it to her again.

* * *

Ah, fluff and emotion, two of the things that make a good story. Hope you guys liked this one, I think it turned out okay, it could be better, but at least it's good enough to read, right? One thing I need to report, it might take awhile between chapters, actually I think I might just write them during the weekends. I know that it's disappointing, but I'm just a little stuck on _what_ to write, not the ideas, of course I could use a few of those, too, I just don't know how to write them out. Oh, I need a favor, the thing is I'm not completely caught up with all of the episodes in Teen Titans, I don't have Cartoon Network, just regular TV, and that's only showed seasons 1 and 2, maybe even 3, I'm not sure. I was hoping some of you could review with information on Brother Blood and probably what the building of H.I.V.E. looks like, I've seen the episode with Cyborg, but I need a lotmore info. That's all I've got, read and review! 


	4. HIVE

H.I.V.E.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters that I create.

* * *

Raven's dreams were filled with images of Element, except this time they were of happiness that he was here instead of the sorrow that she had felt for months of him gone. When she felt that it was time to wake up Raven rolled over in her bed to feel Element laying next to her. She didn't feel anything.

Raven's eyes popped open to look at the space where Element should be, seeing nothing but ruffled blankets. She clutched at the spot, looking around the room as she did, hoping to find some clue of Element. _Was it just a dream, it can't be, I saw him, I felt him... I kissed him. This can't be happening, I finally got to see him after so long... why is this happening to me! _She rolled over from her bed and stood up, her hand clutching at her confused head. The pain started to build up inside her again, ripping at her heart as she started to feel his loss again.

Raven walked out of her room after a few minutes of struggling to move. She walked towards the kitchen, hoping to get a cup of tea to help her cope a little. Tears started to come at the corners of her eyes as the pain mounted to a tremendous amount. Finally she walked into the kitchen to get her tea when she saw the image of Element walking towards her, two cups of tea in his hands. At first she thought it was an illusion brought on by her own mind, until he started to speak.

"Good morning, sorry about leaving you in bed, I wanted to get the both of us some tea, and it looked like it would take you a long time to get up. I couldn't wake you, anyway, you looked so peaceful, not to mention beautiful, in your sleep."

Before he was even half way to her Raven jumped forward and threw her hands around his neck. She started to cry tears of relief as all her pain was wiped out of her in an instant.

Element was taken a little aback, and looked at his love worriedly. "Are you okay?"

After hearing this Raven drew back a little, hands still around Element's neck, and delivered a deep, emotional kiss. Usually, Element would have responded by putting his arms around her, but since he had tea in both hands, he decided just to return the kiss. After a while of this Element and Raven drew out of the kiss, Element being the first to speak. "If that's how you react to tea, I can't wait to see what happens when I serenade you with a song."

A smile came to Raven's lips, relief and happiness washing over her as the memory of what happened minutes before in her room disappeared. "Yeah, right, Beast Boy has a better chance of telling good jokes than you do of giving a good song." She let go of his neck, grabbed a cup, and walked over to the table. Element walked after, a look of pretend hurt on his face.

"Hey, people like me have feelings too, you know."

"People like _you_?" A skeptic look came to Raven's face.

"Yeah, people like me," Element brushed his chest with his hand and put on a playful look of bragging. "Smart, handsome, good taste, able to get the ladies." Raven pushed on his arm as he started laughing, the smile on her face getting a little wider.

After they drank their tea Raven led Element back to her room, a wondering look crossed Element's face. "Why are we going here, I thought we usually meditate after tea?"

Raven stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Sorry, it's just that after you left I wasn't able to meditate on the roof for a while. I guess now would be a good time to start again." She started to walk in the other direction, towards where the entrance to the roof was. After a while of silence, Raven spoke up again. "I guess you think I'm pretty sad and pathetic, not able to meditate on the roof after you know what."

A blank look crossed over Element's face. "No more than me, and probably a lot less. After I left I couldn't even meditate at all due to the pain, it's a good thing for me that I don't actually _need_ the meditation, but it was still a loss that I felt dearly"

They finally got up on the roof, walking towards the edge and sitting down like they did months before. They both started to levitate and start the process when Raven spoke up again, this time a small bit of playfulness in her voice. "I presume that you still know how to meditate, or have those months without me make you forget?"

With his eyes closed, Element responded. "I still know what to do, I thought about this every day since you were gone."

After that they both shut up and started to meditate, their chants slightly echoing through the air as their minds cleared. The last thought that each of them had was of how good it was to be meditating with the other again.

* * *

After a few hours, they both sat up from their stance, Element stretching. "Ah, it feels so good to be doing that again, although I think my body slightly disagrees with me." He said this while rubbing a space on his side. "I guess I'll have to get used to this again."

Raven walked over and put her hand on the spot, focusing. Her hand started to glow, and the space on Element's side felt better... actually, his whole body felt better.

Element looked at himself all over, admiring what he could do without feeling a little pain. "Thanks, but, you do know you didn't have to do that, right? I mean, I'm perfectly fine with it being a little sore."

"You want me to put it back?" Her hand started to glow again, although it seemed a little feeble this time, like it wasn't going to do anything.

"No, no," Element played along with the little joke. "I'll be fine, I like it, no need to put back hindrances." He started to walk towards the entrance back into the tower. "Hey, do you mind if I go talk to Cyborg for a while? I need to get info on H.I.V.E., so that I can plan something."

Raven's face slightly fell, she hoped that they could have spent some time together, but she knew that he needed to do this, and it would help them, too. "Sure, go ahead, I'll be in my room when you're done."

"Okay, I'll come find you." He gave a small wave to her as he walked into the tower. When he got inside he headed towards the room where Cyborg took residence. When he was almost halfway there he stopped and turned around, realizing that the most likely place Cyborg would be would be the couch, playing video games.

He was right, as soon as Element walked into the living room he saw Cyborg sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy, going at the game like there was no tomorrow. Element waited until the little match was over and walked over to Cyborg, gratefully getting there before he and Beast Boy started up another round.

"Hey, sorry about interrupting, but can we talk about H.I.V.E.? I'd like to get to know the organization, you know, get updated on their info."

"Sorry, man, but I'm playing right now, maybe later."

"What do you mean, you just finished a round." Element stated a little unbelieving. "What's the score, anyway?"

A triumphant look appeared on Cyborg's face. "Four to zero."

"You know, I think it's safe to say that you won, come on I need to talk to you."

"I want to go for an even five." He looked into the face of Element and finally gave in. "Alright, alright, but after we talk I'm getting right back on this game, deal?" He spit into his hand and held it out.

"Deal." Element said this a little cautiously, but extended his hand anyway to shake, although he covered it in a thin layer of stone.

After shaking Cyborg got up from the couch and walked over to the table to sit down again and talk. Element sat across from him so that they could hold a good discussion. Cyborg laid his hands on the table and gave a small sigh, preparing for the talk. "Alright, man, what do you need to know."

"Everything you can tell me, how they operate, what it's like there, anything."

"Okay then, where should I start." He murmured to himself. "Well, I think the best thing to start with is their leader. The whole school is run by this guy named Brother Blood. Let me just say this, he's pretty powerful and smart, one of the things he does is control his students by hypnotizing them. We don't know how far the hypnotizing goes, whether it's for small things or he just almost completely controls them, but it still makes him dangerous."

"Hmm," Element put his chin in his hand. "I guess that he's the guy to take out, beating him should probably end the whole H.I.V.E. thing, or at least for a while."

"Don't think it's easy, like I said, he's smart, not to mention powerful, if you fight him he's going to put on quite a fight, especially if he makes any kind of new extremely powerful weapon."

"Okay, enough on him, what's the school like?"

"Well," he began. "It's just like a regular school, except for the fact that it teaches battle, plots, and other things for the common criminal, when I went under cover there I actually kind of liked it. But then there was the whole thing how everyone was bad."

"Okay, one thing I want to know is how do they operate?"

"Usually, they don't really. I mean they do do things inside like conduct stuff and make things, but usually students don't go outside to commit criminal activity, except, of course, this one team of three from H.I.V.E. and that one guy who attacked you. I'll tell you about the team later, but I'll say this, if other students are coming out of the school, especially to attack you, there might be something going on."

"One more thing, I need to know how to get in there."

"Well, there are a few ways, you could go under cover, but I wouldn't suggest that, even if the students don't figure out who you are, Blood will, and you might get hypnotized anyway. You could sneak in, but we can talk about that later. Another way is to just attack the thing full frontal, but I think we'll save that as a last resort."

Element rubbed his chin. "You know I think that's all I need, thanks for the help, I appreciate it, maybe later, not today, of course, we can plan on what to do."

"No problem, man." He slapped his hand on Element's as they shook. "I look forward to the planning, I really want to see Blood go down, even if it's not by me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go stomp Beast Boy in video games." He got up and walked over to the couch, actually vaulting over and landing next to Beast Boy, picking up a controller and starting the game again.

Element gave a little chuckle and got up, walking out of the kitchen so that he could visit Raven in her room. As he walked he passed Robin's room, he decided to peak in and see what was happening with the boy wonder. He saw Robin standing over his desk, looking at a number of things on the top, obviously trying to sort things out for clues about Slade.

Element decided to keep going and not bother Robin, although after the H.I.V.E. thing he might help him a little bit. After a while of thinking he came upon Raven's door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened a little bit to reveal Raven's face, once she saw who was there she opened up the door all the way.

Raven walked over to her bead and sat down, picking up a book, as Element leaned on the edge of the door. For once Raven was the first to speak. "So your done with talking with Cyborg?"

Element nodded his head. "Yep, and now you and me can spend some time together. So, the only question now is what..." He wasn't able to complete his sentence as the alarms sounded.

Raven and Element got up as all the Titans rushed to the screen of the monitor to see what the problem was. Robin was looking over it to see what was happening and punching in keys to get information on the situation. Element walked over to his side as Robin punched in some more keys a look of disbelief on his face. "So, who's causing the problems?"

"H.I.V.E."

* * *

Wow, that's pretty cool, just so you know, I'm not talking about the story _right_ now, but the chapter reached exactly six pages (in my font), all the way to the very bottom. First thing's first, I don't need any more info on Blood and H.I.V.E., I got all I need from Anters, thank you my man, and a little more. So, I have a question, just a little curious, when you guys read about the alarms did you guess it would be H.I.V.E.? I'm pretty sure a lot of you did, but I still want to know. Up next is a fight scene between H.I.V.E. and the Titans, of course, and some other things, I think I might be able to slip in something revealing. Sorry I haven't updated during the week, but with this story I think I'll only be able to write on weekends, sorry again. That's about all I have to say. Read and Review! 


	5. Ambush

Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Element and all other characters I create.

* * *

The T car was driving towards the scene of the disturbance, Element was flying slightly above it, talking to Cyborg. "So tell me about these three guys in the H.I.V.E. group."

"Okay, man. First, there's Jinx, she's the leader of the other two. She's a kind of sorceress, not like Raven, of course, Jinx kind of controls these wave like pieces of energy. You're going to have to watch out for her, she's tricky. Next, there's Gizmo, he's, well... I think I should say this all at once. He's small, annoying, name calling, and very sneaky, you're going to have to watch your back around him."

"Let me guess, judging by the name and his description, he's a mechanical whiz, right?"

"Yep. Okay, the last guy is Mammoth, he's..."

"Wait," Element interrupted. "Let me guess, he's trickier than the other two."

"Are you _kidding._" Cyborg started to laugh. "That guy's an IDIOT! A _rock_ is smarter than him!" After his laughter had cooled down he continued. "But, he is strong, extremely strong, so if I were you I'd attack from a distance."

"Okay, I think I have all the info I need on them, wait, I just remembered something, what's their battle strategy?"

"Well, each time they fight they always do this thing they call _attack form alpha_, which is bullshit because they don't seem to do anything the same each time, just attack. In case you're wondering they don't really gang up on one person, unless there's only one or two left, they separate and attack different people."

"Thanks for the info." After a while of driving and flying Element sighed. "Man, this brings back memories, remember last time I was here and we rushed off and fought Control Freak?"

"You mean we rushed and _you_ fought him, man that was great, just seeing you take that fat ass down so quickly."

"Yeah." He chuckled a little. "This seems just like it, rushing off, except of course it's day time. God, I missed those times, hanging out with you guys."

"You were only withus for like, what, two weeks?"

"Uh," his head tilted. "A little less, but all the same those were great times."

"Yep, can't argue with that. Okay, guys, we should be at the scene in five minutes. We should..."

BOOM! The T car went flying straight up into the air as something exploded from under it, Element was able to fly to the side fast enough so he didn't get hit. When the car started to come back down it was slammed in the side by what looked like purple energy waves, sending it flying to the side. When it hit the ground the car was picked up one more time, this time by the huge brute of Mammoth, and thrown all the way to the other side of the street, where it landed in a heap, almost destroyed, seeming to hang on by mere threads.

Element just stood there, floating in midair, watching as the car sat there, beaten. Mammoth walked to the center of the street where Jinx and Gizmo now stood, watching Element as he floated slowly to the ground, mouth slightly open, and started to walk towards the car.

Jinx stepped forward. "Just so you know, that wouldn't do anything, they all should be knocked out, some of them might even need to go to the hospital. If so I hope it's that bitch Raven, she deserves anything she got."

With this Element slowly turned to face her, his head down so they couldn't see his eyes. He was stiff, unmoving, his arms hung at his sides. "Don't you dare insult Raven." His voice was a cold, a little bit above a whisper, but even so it traveled all up the street so that H.I.V.E. could hear it like it was right next to them.

The pack on Gizmo's back sprouted four long, spider like legs, which lifted him up until he was slightly above Mammoth's height. In his annoying voice he started to taunt Element. "We'll insult that snot-eater all we want, what are you going to do about it, snot brain?"

"Yeah," Mammoth budded in. "There's no way a puny person like you can beat us."

Element started to fume, not much, but still noticeable. He started to shake, his hands turned into fists.

Jinx let out a laugh and started to talk in a mock scared voice. "Oh no, he's angry, we better watch out. Oh come on!" She snapped out of it, her voice being replaced by a mocking laughter. "There's three of us, and only one of you, not even _one_ of the _Titans_ could beat us."

Element let out a shout of pure rage, sending his head back and arms folded up to his sides. A wind started to swirl around, not heavy, but still very breezy. His body was covered in the light-energy, which spouted up like a pillar of flame.

The members of H.I.V.E. took a step back at seeing this view of pure rage and power. "Uh," Mammoth scratched his head. "I think we might need a few more than three people."

"A hell of a lot more." The side doors of the battered car were suddenly covered in darkness, ripping them from their hinges. The Titans got out, traveling to the middle of the road, except Cyborg, who was standing over the car. "My car, my beautiful car! Why are you always getting wrecked! First Overload, then Terra, now this! Oh there's going to be hell to pay!"

The wind calmed down and the light-energy surrounding Element disappeared as he gazed at the uninjured Raven walking out of the car. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her body, slightly panting as relief washed over him. After a while he let go and held her out at arms length. "Are you alright?"

"A little dizzy but I think I'll be fine."

Element smiled warmly as he heard this and let go, once more facing the group of H.I.V.E. He punched his right hand into his left and cracked both sides of his neck, saying the two words that everyone was thinking. "Payback time." He stepped back a little while the members of H.I.V.E. started to shake a little so that the Titans could easily hear him. "Okay, here's the deal, Cyborg and Beast Boy, you take Mammoth, Robin and Star, you take Gizmo, me and Raven will take Jinx."

Cyborg piped up. "Hey, why can't I get Gizmo."

"I have my reasons, just do what I say and we should be fine, just think of how Mammoth threw your car, okay?" He turned to Robin. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Robin punched the air and shouted out his favorite two words. "Titans, go!"

Everyone rushed forward to take on the group of three, who stood in a group with Jinx ahead of the other two. "Attack form alpha." They jumped out to meet the Titans, who seemed to choose their opponents for them. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned towards Mammoth, Robin and Starfire intercepted Gizmo, and Element and Raven charged for Jinx.

Beast Boy met Mammoth head on as a wildebeest, unfortunately Mammoth grabbed his horns before he hit him and threw Beast Boy over to the wall of a building. Before he hit Beast Boy turned into a bird and circled around. Mammoth looked on in disappointment, hoping to have seen the green kid hit the wall. He looked over to where Cyborg stood and narrowly dodged a sonic beam, he went down to the ground as Cyborg came rushing forward.

The two met with locking hands, trying to push the other back, Cyborg had the upper hand as Mammoth was crouched the ground, but he was slowly getting pushed back as Mammoth's strength started to take control. After a few seconds the roles were reversed, Cyborg on the ground and Mammoth standing over him. It looked like Mammoth would crush him until he stumbled forward, being hit in the back from a kick from Beast Boy in kangaroo form.

Cyborg took advantage from this and started pounding on Mammoth, landing punch after punch as he started to get up. It didn't last, though, as Mammoth threw a punch which sent Cyborg flying threw the air, landing him a good twenty or so feet from Mammoth.

Mammoth turned around to find Beast Boy turned into a, well, mammoth. He charged forward again towards Mammoth, the person, who threw another punch at Beast Boy, making him stop and sway a little, dizzy from the blow. Mammoth then grabbed the trunk and heaved Beast Boy over his shoulders to go flying towards Cyborg. In the air Beast Boy was able to get his thoughts straight enough so that he turned into an armadillo and rolled up.

Cyborg caught Beast Boy in the air and held him up. "Ready for the Beast Boy blitz?" The armadillo head appeared out of the ball and nodded up and down. When the head went back inside Cyborg rushed forward a little and threw Beast Boy at Mammoth. When in the air for a third time Beast Boy changed once more, this time into a rhino, and went flying head first towards Mammoth.

This time, unlike the other two, Mammoth wasn't able to catch Beast Boy, and was taken head on, sending him sliding back a few meters. After regaining his composure Mammoth grabbed onto the sides of the still pushing Beast Boy, stopping him and trying to hurl him once again. Before he could even lift him Mammoth was hit square in the face by a sonic beam and sent flying back.

After getting up Mammoth once again faced his attackers, watching as Cyborg actually vaulted over Beast Boy and rushed towards Mammoth once again. This time, when he got to him, he didn't get baited into grabbing the hands but automatically went to punching Mammoth, hitting him square in the face. As he continued attacking the body Mammoth threw punch after punch, continually missing the moving body of Cyborg. After a while Mammoth thought Cyborg made a mistake as he sent a kick at his head and was caught by Mammoths hand. Of course, it was obvious it wasn't a mistake as a slot moved from the bottom of Cyborg's foot and a small sonic beam hit Mammoth straight in the face, sending him stumbling back.

Cyborg jumped straight up into the air as Beast Boy ran under him in the form of a triceratops and landed on Beast Boy's back. As they charged forward Cyborg sent another sonic beam at Mammoth, which caught him in the chest and sent him into a wall of a building. They weren't through, though, as Beast Boy continued his charge and ran straight into Mammoth, sending him deeper into the wall and making a huge dent in it.

Cyborg grabbed at Mammoth's arm and whipped him around, suddenly hitting him in the chest with his right hand, which was in sonic cannon mode, and shot a beam at him at the same time, which sent him flying into the air. While in midair Beast Boy flew up in the shape of a pterodactyl and grabbed Mammoth's shoulders, flipping him over so that he slammed into the middle of the street, actually making a small crater about the size of his body.

As Robin and Starfire intercepted Gizmo, he struck out with one of his robotic legs at Starfire, who dodged in the air and flew behind him. While trying to turn around to face the alien girl Robin pulled a boomerang and sent it flying at Gizmo. As it flew it took out the first two legs on the left of Gizmo, making him tip over. "Hey, you stupid..." He couldn't continue as the boomerang came around and cut off his other two legs. Robin caught it as Gizmo fell to the ground, or, almost to the ground, as a small helicopter grew from the pack on his back and he was sent into the air once more.

He was about to get to his original height until Starfire shot some star bolts into his back, destroying the helicopter and actually sending him to the ground this time. He got a little shakily to his feet and took out a circular metal device, one of his bombs. "Damn snot munchers, munch this." He brought back his hand to throw the explosive as Starfire shot her eye bolts at his hand, blowing the bomb up and engulfing Gizmo in a small cloud.

When the smoke was cleared Gizmo was stumbling a little back and forth, dizzy from the blast. Robin rushed forward and took out his Bo staff, swinging it in an uppercut and sending Gizmo flying into the air to land next to Mammoth on the street.

As Element and Raven flew towards Jinx, Jinx shot her purple energy waves straight at them. The pair were easily able to dodge the shots, moving in a crossing pattern and floating in the air like they were standing up. Element called up a wall of water in front of him, his arm held up, palm towards the wall's back. "Icicle assault."

A shower of small icicles erupted from the wall and flew towards Jinx, who did cartwheels backwards to dodge them and shot her waves from her hands while she was facing the icicles to destroy the ones that got close. Once the icicles and wall were gone and Jinx stopped her cartwheels Element dropped from his position in the air to land on the ground with his left arm behind his back and his right hand flat on the ground, his knees were bent and his head was bowed. As soon as he hit, the earth slightly shook and the ground underneath him buckled, rocks were sent flying into midair from the impact.

They didn't return to the ground, however, as Raven spread her arms out, chanting. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The rocks were surrounded in darkness and flung towards the standing Jinx. In response to the attack, Jinx sent forth many bursts of waves, destroying many rocks, but not all. One of them got through and hit her in the stomach, making her keel slightly over, before she could respond another one came and hit her in the face, knocking her down.

She rose up, a little shaky, her hand over her face, she removed it to stare at the one who hit her. "Bitch!" Both of her hands were sent up and back down to be level with Raven, the energy waves were sent towards her once again, but this time they joined and created one big wave.

Raven brought her hands up to and called forth a huge blast of dark energy, which met Jinx's wave, creating a power struggle. At first it started to go back and forth, then it got a little more even, until there wasn't any movement at all. Element watched from his point of the ground, which was a little unsettling since he was right under Raven, meaning he was right under the power struggle. He held his arms straight out, his hands right next to each other as the fingers formed a diamond shape. A burst of wind was sent from his body to go soaring towards Jinx, making her stumble a little, which in turn made her lose some concentration which made Raven's blast over take Jinx's. The dark blast literally covered Jinx's wave and continued on to hit Jinx head on, sending her flying back.

Raven crossed her arms in a look of smugness, turning towards Element. "So, shall we..."

Jinx's hand flew up and shot another wave at the unsuspecting Raven, who was unable to dodge or react with an attack fast enough. Raven put her hands up to cover her face and prepare herself for the blow. After a few seconds without pain she looked to see what had happened and saw a shield hanging in front of her made out of Element's light-energy, it obviously stopped the shot.

Seeing this Jinx threw a scream of rage and stamped her foot on the ground. After this she started to spin around, faster and faster, until it seemed like she was just a blur. Suddenly energy waves shot from her hands to create a circular blast of energy expanding from her spinning body.

Element flew up beside Raven and expanded the shield he created to encompass the both of them, blocking the ever continuing wave of energy. After it seemed like it wouldn't stop, Element poked his head a little from the shield to stare at the spinning girl ahead of them. When he saw an opening, Element took out his hand and pointed a finger at Jinx. A line of fire shot from his hand and hit Jinx in the arm, lighting it on fire and making her stop to try and put out the flame.

The shield Element created shrunk into itself and disappeared, leaving Raven and Element floating together once more. Raven continued. "As I was saying, shall we finish this?"

"Let's"

They both moved so that they were now back to back, Element's left arm and Raven's right were both held up, crossing once so that their hands could meet and intertwine their fingers. A dark energy flowed from Raven down her arm to meet Element's own light energy that flowed from him, when they met in the hands they started to swirl around each other. As soon as all the energy met and Jinx was almost done putting out the fire, Element and Raven shouted out together. "Yin and Yang!"

A huge blast of Element's light-energy surrounded by Raven's dark energy erupted from their hands and headed straight towards Jinx, not even giving her a chance to block or dodge. When it hit she was sent flying a huge distance into the middle of the street with the already lying Mammoth and Gizmo.

As the Titans grouped together once again the members of H.I.V.E. all stood up, breathing deeper than usual, still willing to fight on. Element stepped forward from the Titans. "I'll finish this, I still have a small agenda with these three, don't worry, it'll be quick."

The other Titans took a good number of steps back and to the side, so that they were in no way in the way of Element. The members of H.I.V.E. looked at each other and nodded in an agreement of one final maneuver.

Mammoth slammed his hands on the ground, making it break, while a laser beam appeared on Gizmo's back and shot the ground, making it break. Finally Jinx put her hands on the ground and shot energy waves out, making the crumbling of the road spread. The whole thing headed towards Element, and H.I.V.E. smiled as it looked like they were going to pull it off.

That is, of course, until the crumbling reached Element and seemed to go around him. The area of ground that he was standing on didn't seem to move at all, not even shake, without even a blemish on it. It was floating above the pit that H.I.V.E. created, it looked like what happened was that Element made it so that the blast didn't harm the section of rock he was standing on.

As soon as the blast stopped the street started to rebuild itself, and not just that, when the hole was completely repaired, another one like it appeared around H.I.V.E., with another piece of ground holding them up. It was hard to say if this was out of mercy, or so they wouldn't get away.

It was the latter. Element started signing with his hands, chanting out the ritual. "Wind, earth, fire, water, god give me strength!" The all familiar light-energy cross appeared before Element, who swung his arms and struck it's back with his palm. "Cross of DESTRUCTION!"

The cross was sent flying forward, the size of it increasing the further it went, until it was twice the size of Mammoth. When it hit them they were thrown back over the ridge and slammed into a nearby wall, falling on top of each other, unconscious.

Element wiped his hands against each other. "Okay, it's time to get some answers."

* * *

Finally finished, it took me two days to write this, but I was busy on Sunday, so it shouldn't really count. Personally, I think this is one of my best works, it was definitelty worth the time to make, and maybe even my longest chapter, I forgot how long my longest actually was. So, how did you think I do on the Titans fighting, hopefully you should like it, I know Anters will. I know I'm getting you this on Monday, but I'll still only be writing during the weekends, sorry. So, tell me what you guys think of the story all in all, and that's all I have to say. Except for those of you who might be confused about the fight, I went back to the beginning of each battle, so I could get all of the details in. Read and Review! 


	6. Interrogation

Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters I create.

* * *

Cyborg stepped out of the "special" police's room for questioning criminals, a look of disappointment on his face. "Man, I can't get anything out of these guys, Gizmo keeps calling me names and getting around the subject, Mammoth seems to dumb to tell me anything, and Jinx won't say a single word to me. I don't think we can get anything off of these guys."

Element stepped forward after looking through the two-way mirror at the group of criminals. "You might be doing something wrong."

"Hey..."

"It's not an insult, it takes a certain kind of attitude to deal with certain people. Mind if I give it a shot, while I was away I've done a few of these kind of things."

Cyborg looked skeptic at first. "Well... okay, guess it wouldn't hurt, go on ahead." He opened the door to the room for him.

Element stepped through the door and started to pace in front of the group. "So, you think that no matter what I do I won't be able to get anything out of you, and you'll just be able to squirm around everything I say somehow, correct?"

Gizmo put his feet on the table, which was kind of remarkable considering his size. "Just you try us, snot-for-brains, we aint talking."

"Yeah," Mammoth budded in. "There's no way you're getting anything out of me."

Element stopped his pacing and looked straight at Mammoth, a look of thought on his face. "You know, I think you're right about that."

"Yeah, you..."

WHAM! Mammoth was knocked clear off his chair and thrown into the wall, creating a small crater where he hit. He fell down to the ground, knocked out. Element was standing over the chair that Mammoth was previously occupying, his fist was held out in the manner of that he just hit something, it was covered in the light energy that Element created.

He drew his hand back, the light energy disappearing, and walked back to pace in front of the table again. "Let me finish, the reason I think you are, or were, right is because I know you're too stupid to know anything that's going on."

Gizmo fell out of his chair, his mouth was hanging open after seeing Mammoth get knocked out by just a punch. He got back on and stared at Element. "So are you just going to hit us all like that, snot-eater, or are you actually going to try and get answers from us?"

Element took a step forward towards Gizmo, making him slightly shrink. "Hmm, it seems like you insult people a lot, Gizmo, but the pathetic thing is, they aren't even good insults." He started to walk back, then turned around. "Oh yeah, one more thing..." He launched himself forward, his hand drew back, covered in light energy, but stopped an inch from Gizmo's face. Gizmo fell back off his chair in fright of what Element might do to him, his hands were covering his face. Element inched his head closer until he was right by Gizmo's ear. "Your insults are kind of annoying, in the fact that they are the stupidest things I've ever heard... bitch." He drew his head back and walked once more into the center of the room, his fist extinguished of the light energy.

Finally, he turned to Jinx, who was bowing her head and not looking at anyone. "A little birdie told me that you weren't talking, care to tell me why? Oh wait, that's right..." He said in a sarcastic voice. "You can't tell me since you aren't talking, I guess I'll have to figure out myself."

"Shut up." Her voice went through the silent room, although her head was still bowed.

A look of puzzlement crossed Element's face. In a whispered voice to himself he talked. "Hmm, that's odd, I thought he said she wasn't talking. Okay." His voice grew to normal again to begin questioning. "First things first." He leaned his hands on the table. "I want to know who it was who attacked me."

Gizmo's mouth started to open, but closed as Jinx started to speak. "We don't know anything about what you're talking about."

Too bad for them Element caught Gizmo in the act of saying something. "Oh really? Maybe a description of the guy, perhaps, you should know him by it, he is in H.I.V.E., after all."

"How would you know?"

Element tossed the communicator on the table right in front of Jinx. "I'm not an idiot, I found this on the guy. Now, for the description, he has black hair, is about my age, maybe a little younger."

Jinx snorted. "That could describe anyone, how could we know who it is?"

"Well, you've got me there... of course, there is the small matter in which one of his arms was covered by a machine, I'm pretty sure that narrows the field a good amount."

Jinx shrugged. "Okay then, we know who he is. He's some kid that calls himself Blazer, he's pretty recent, started a few months ago, not that tough."

"Ah," Element held his finger up. "Now there's where you're lying. I was told that you were the toughest that the school had to offer, but let me say one thing, this kid, Blazer, is a lot tougher than your team, hey I should know."

"That's the first that we heard of this." It seemed like her regular voice, but Element could pick up something in it. What was it? A little fear maybe, nervousness, and, jealousy?

_Ah, I see._ "He is better than you, isn't he, and I bet it's just eating you up inside. You guys used to be number one, until he came and took that away from you, now you're just losers, designated to the bottom of the class, never going to ever be as good as him." He could see that he was getting to her, since she was shaking, and he guessed that her face was getting red. "What does it feel like, to suddenly not be on top? I never knew, since it's never happened to me before. Does it sting, does it burn up inside you, knowing that you'll never get the recognition that you deserve, that Blazer will always have the light shown on him."

"Shut up!" Jinx's head snapped up, anger and jealousy covering her face. "He thinks that he's so great, he thinks that he's better than us, just because he's able to pull off all of those tricks with his arm. We welcomed him into the group, we trained with him, helped him become better, everyone knows that without us he would be nothing. But now all people say is 'Wow, look at Blazer' and 'Did you see the knew high score Blazer beat?' We used to be the ones that everyone thought was cool and wanted to hang with, we were the ones who Blood could count on, now it's Blazer. Everything he accomplishes he holds over our heads, never even thanking us for how we helped him, and gloats on how we're never sent to do anything. And now he thinks that he's so cool and good because _he_ was the one assigned to take you out." She looked relaxed at finally getting that out, until of course she realized what she just said, in which she looked a little worried.

Element stood straight up, eyes blinking at what he just heard. "Assigned? He was _sent_ to try and beat me? This is definitely a new revelation, what more can you tell me about this, what else is going on in the academy that I don't know about?

Once again Jinx bowed her head, not willing to speak any more, good thing for Element that Gizmo was ready to spill his guts. "We don't know what's going on, all we know is that you're the focus of the attack."

Jinx gave him a dirty look. "Shut up, do you know what Blood will do if he finds out about what we told them."

"Does that matter, he should be mad anyway, we went against his orders and attacked the Titans, plus we failed, this is going to do close to nothing against his anger."

_So the attack was against Blood's orders, eh, I guess these guys are really not on the track they were before._ Element stepped out of the room to leave Jinx and Gizmo at arguing. "Okay, I got all I need, let's put these guys in a cell. Oh, and we're going to need some people to carry Mammoth."

Cyborg stepped forwards as Element motioned for the guards to help him with Mammoth. "Um, do you guys mind just taking Gizmo and Mammoth for now, I'd like to talk to Jinx alone."

After a second of thought Element shrugged. "Why not, I don't see the harm." He turned towards one of the guards. "Is it okay for him to do this?" After the guards nodded their heads, Element spoke again back to Cyborg. "It seems like you can do it, just be careful, okay, she's tricky."

Soon after the guards, Element, H.I.V.E., and rest of the Titans left, Cyborg stepped once again through the door into the interrogation room. Jinx was still sitting as she was before, with her head down and not looking at anyone. Cyborg stood in the doorway and looked at her, finally speaking. "Why won't you talk to me?"

The answer was greeted with silence. Cyborg took a step closer. "I asked you a question, why won't you talk to me?" More silence. "If you think that I'll leave just because you don't say anything then you're wrong, I want to find out why you aren't speaking to me. Does it have something to do with when I infiltrated H.I.V.E.? If that's the case, which I bet it is, then you might as well drop it, that happened a long time ago, it's over." He walked over to her and took a chair, sitting across from her. "Why can't you just leave it in the past, or at least say _something _to me." After a while of waiting for something Cyborg put his hand on his head and got up from the chair, exasperated.

"Traitor."

Cyborg spun around in response to the whisper that he heard. "What was that?"

"Traitor." She said this a little louder, so that he could hear the word yet still feel the sinister edge of the whisper. "You betrayed us, we were close, we were a team, and you turned your back on us." Her voice had grown shaky. "You were one of us, you were our friend, you were our comrade, you actually led the team, and then you just returned to the Titans like we were nothing."

"Jinx, you don't get it, I was a..."

"What don't I get, huh? What!" Her voice rose to almost a shout. "You betrayed us, you betrayed everyone, you betrayed the school, you betrayed the team, you betrayed Blood, who thought of you as the person who would lead the school!"

Cyborg turned around, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get through to her, and started to walk away, until he heard the whisper.

"You betrayed me."

Cyborg slowly turned around. "Is that what this is all about, is that all?"

Jinx's head snapped up and she launched herself at Cyborg. As soon as she reached him she started to pound on his metallic chest. "How _dare_ you leave! How dare you turn your back on me, I trusted you, I thought you were on my side!"

Cyborg was about to fight back the futile attack until he noticed the tears streaming from her face. He decided to let her swing away at him, since it didn't hurt him in any way, and he thought about what all this meant. After a while Jinx stopped just wailing away and started to pound slowly on his chest. During one of these poundings Cyborg gently grabbed her hand, in response Jinx struggled to try and get free, screaming for him to let go, until she collapsed on his chest, sobbing.

Cyborg gently wrapped his arms around her, holding and comforting her against his chest. After a while her sobbing stopped and she looked up at Cyborg, tears still on her face. She looked into his eyes for a few moments, and she craned her head up a little as she kissed him on the lips. At first Cyborg was a little shocked and didn't know what to do, but after a while he relaxed and fell into kiss. For a long time they just stood there, sharing the bliss of the kiss.

* * *

Okay, first things first, I want to apologize that this chapter is so short, my recent ideas aren't long ones. Speaking of my ideas my writing might be a little shaky from now on, I don't really have many ideas for the middle of this story. Okay, I'm guessing that some of you, make that _a lot_ of you, might be a little mad at the Cyborg/Jinx pairing. Well, too bad, because I'm going through with it, I think that it's a good idea in my story, it's just how I want to write it, okay? But for those of you who don't want to kill me right now, please tell me what you think of the pairing. That's about all I have to say, so please read, review, and don't hurt me. 


	7. Breakout

Breakout

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and al other characters I create.

* * *

Element escorted Gizmo and the knocked out Mammoth through the cells of the "special" polices jail, along with the guards and the other Titans. He motioned to the guard carrying Gizmo. "That cell right there looks good for the little squirt, make sure that no kind of technology or probably even metal gets to him, he'll probably use it to somehow get out, got that?"

"Yes sir." He saluted and continued to put Gizmo in the cell that Element mentioned.

Raven and the other Titans turned to stare at Element. "Sir?"

"What?" He turned his head to stare back at the incredulous teens. "I earned a kind of reputation with these guys while I was away, I mean considering all those guys I put in these places. Hey, you guys." He motioned to the gang carrying Mammoth. "Put him in a place designed for those criminals with immense strength."

One of the guards spoke up. "We know, we've handled this one before."

"That didn't stop him from getting out though, did it?"

With their heads bowed, the guards walked off to one of the cells that Element mentioned. While they were moving, Element headed forward, looking at the recent cells that had been filled. After a while he stopped and leaned up against a regular cell with only bars separating the prisoner, obviously one built for someone who wasn't a threat. The other Titans went to see what he was looking at when he started talking. "I see you finally got here, hope you're comfortable, _Blazer_."

As the Titans got to the cell they stared wide-eyed at the occupant. It was the same guy, just as Element described him, black hair, malice in his eyes, and a sneer on his face, although this time it seemed to be a sneer of hate instead of rebellion. Beast Boy was the first to speak. "_Blazer. _Dude, I thought that you beat his ass in a different town."

Starfire put a hand on her hand. "It is most confusing."

"Actually, it isn't." Element turned his head to look at the confused teens. "Before I left for Jump City I issued a request to ship this guy here, so that I might be able to get some information out of him, help figure out what was going on."

"Seems like _I_ wasn't the person you got information out of, though, was it?" Blazer lifted his head. "So, who told you my name, was it one of those three idiots who keep trying to get better than me, like Jinx. Speaking of her, here she comes." He stared out of the cell to watch as Jinx was being escorted by Cyborg down the aisle of cells.

Something seemed odd about it to Element, though, something about how they acted around each other. Instead of walking by her or holding her hands behind her back, Cyborg was holding her right hand in his left, like a couple walking through the park. _Maybe he's just lax, or something, I mean what would she do now, there's no way to get out._ Also the air about them seemed strange, they both seemed calm, and was that happy? If it was it was only a little, although it could just be nothing, they both just seemed relaxed around each other. _I'll think about this later, when I can get some straight thoughts, maybe after meditation._

Element turned back to the cell. "Yeah, it was one of those three, but enough about that info. You lied to me, I asked who sent you, you said no one, why did you lie."

Blazer muttered under his breath. "So they told him about that too, huh, Blood will here about this."

"What's that?" Element spoke back. "Did I hear you say Blood will here about this? Don't count on this, you aint getting out of here in a long time, and looking at the fact you don't have your little arm on, I doubt you'll be able to break out, either."

Blazer launched himself at the bars towards Element, slamming against them. He clutched at the bars as he stared face to face at the unflinching teen. "Looks like you and me are in a close quarters, I could have my hands around your neck in no time and ransom my way out, what do you have to say about that?"

Element was unimpressed. "I say you're a really good bluffer, or just an incredible idiot, and since I fought you before, I'd have to say the latter. You and I both know that without your little arm your nothing, and I could take you out in a second. So if you want to actually try your idea, go ahead." Then, in a whispered voice. "It won't be my fault if you not only no longer have your robotic arm but your real one, too."

Blazer was silent at this as his face drew back a little so that the two weren't so close. After a while of trying to stare the other down Cyborg came up, obviously just done with putting Jinx away. While he was approaching he seemed to be wiping something off of his right cheek.

Element broke the stare-down and turned his head to look at Cyborg, once again noticing that something seemed odd. "So, you got Jinx locked up?"

"Uh, yeah, why else would I be here?"

"Just making sure. What happened when you talked to her alone?"

"Yeah," Blazer cut in with a sneer. "Did the little bitch give you anymore information on us, cause if she did I guess that I'll have to teach her a lesson."

With speed equal to that of Element when he's pissed off, Cyborg shot his hand through the bars, slightly bending them in the process, and grabbed Blazer by the scruff of his neck, hauling him up until he was only a few feet under the ceiling. Cyborg stared into Blazer's eyes with a look of hatred, his robotic eye slightly lit up a little.

Element grabbed Cyborg's arm, trying unsuccessfully to bring it down. "Hey, man, what's wrong with you?"

Cyborg turned his head, seemingly jarred out of something, he dropped Blazer from his height, making him fall down hard to the ground. Blazer scrambled up, dusting off his clothes in the process, and sat down on his cot, a small smile on his face.

Element got in front of Cyborg to block him off from Blazer, in case something happened again. "What just happened there?"

"Oh... um... sorry, I got a little mad, him threatening Jinx like that..." Element gave him a questioning look. "She being one of the prisoners," Cyborg cut in quickly, "we might need some more information or something, it just got me mad, and..."

"Okay, okay, I get it, just don't let it happen again. Unless, of course..." a grin appeared on his face. "I approve of it." He turned around and looked at the sitting Blazer. "You know, I'm getting a little bored, you guys want to head back to the tower, I could probably do with some tea and meditation."

Raven sighed. "No arguing here, I was thinking the same thing myself."

The rest of the Titans muttered a yes, except for Cyborg, who wasn't talking due to the fact that he didn't want to give anything away about him and Jinx. With that, the Titans, plus Element, headed out of the facility and back towards Titans tower, leaving a knocked out Mammoth, a pissed off Gizmo, a calm and joyous Jinx, and a contemplating and revenge ridden Blazer behind them.

* * *

It was night, the city was lit up, the Titans were asleep, and the town was quiet... well, almost quiet.

Blazer was laying down on his cot, contemplating on how he could get out of this god forbidden cell. _I have to admit, Element was right in the fact that I don't have my arm any more, otherwise I'd blow this hell hole to kingdom come. Now, how the hell am I going to get out of here?_

"Hey!"

Curious at the source of the noise, Blazer sat up from his cot and looked outside of his cell, standing away from the bars just in case. One of the guards ran past the front of his cell to the left. _Wonder what the problem is? Maybe one of the other inmates were able to get out of their cell, won't help them now, though, if it's a cell in this area._

A scuffling sound was heard, obviously the guard and other person had just met. Wanting to get a closer look at who the guy was that escaped, Blazer cautiously bent his head to stare out of the bars. He quickly flung his head back, though, as the guard that ran by him before was just sent sailing through the air back the way he came. Something seemed curious to Blazer about how he went through the air. _He seemed to go too... straight across in the air to me, maybe the guy that broke out is just incredibly strong, or shot him with some kind of energy beam, or something. Then why didn't I see anything trailing him, and if it was some guy that's really powerful, he still shouldn't of gone that straight. The only thing that I can think of that can do that is... oh crap._

Blazer ran to the back of his cell, stumbling a little as he backed into the cot. He hid behind his cot, knowing that it might not do much... heck, it might not do anything, but it was his best bet. His hands went up over his head, and he twitched nervously as he heard the footsteps coming towards his cell.

Tap... tap... tap... tap... then there was silence.

Blazer shook as he nervously started to peak over his bed at the figure standing in front of the cell. The figure's hand raised, coming level with Blazer, who put his hands over his head once more and cowered. "Please... please don't hurt me...I'm sorry I failed... I promise it won't happen again... just don't hurt me." His voice was shaky, his breaths deep, as he thought about what might happen to him, until he heard the sound of bending metal.

His head bent down, his arms over it, waiting for the inevitable pain. After a long while without feeling or hearing anything else, Blazer looked back up to see what had happened. The middle bars of the cage were bent outward, enough so that you could stick something through it, and framed in the middle of the bars, the light of the hallway shining on his face, was Brother Blood.

"Stop your whining, I didn't train you like that, get up."

Blazer stood shakily up, still cautious at what Blood might do to him. He flinched when Blood raised his hands once more, but calmed down when he realized that he just threw something through the bar's opening. "Here, put these on."

Blazer bent to see what was on the ground, an evil smile lit his face as he figured out what they were. He picked up the two robotic arms that were identical to the one he used to wear. He slipped them over his own arms as Blood turned to look down the hall. "Get out of their quickly, some more guards are coming down here."

The familiar sneer reappeared on Blazer's face. "Why are you worrying about them? We both know that you're able to take guards down like dominoes."

Blood looked at Blazer with impatience on his face. "True, but I want to see what you can do with _two_ of those things on."

Blazer's sneer turned into a mocking smile as he started quickly tapping on two transparent green keyboards that had just appeared in the air. From his hands grew the two white energy swords. He lunged forward and slashed at the cage, one sword going through the top bars and the other going through the bottom bars. Blood stepped to the side as the wall of bars fell outward, clanging on the ground.

Blazer stepped out of the cell and faced the running guards, his two swords extinguished. He raised his hands up in the air and started tapping...

* * *

It was quiet in Raven's room as she and Element slept together, Element's arms wrapped gently around Raven's body, her head resting in his hand as his face was lightly pressed against her hair. Even as they slept they could feel each other there next to them, partly due to their thought connection. It was extremely peaceful, but it just couldn't last.

The door slammed open as Beast Boy burst in the room. "Guys, get up, something's happened!"

"I'm up." Element spoke quickly but still sleepy as he rolled from his spot in bed, falling off the edge and landing kind of hard on the ground. He slowly put himself up on his elbows and put his hand over his aching face, groaning a little. As Element pulled himself completely up he heard a yawn from the bed, obviously Raven.

"Mmm, what's the..." she stopped in mid sentence and raised her head up to stare at Beast Boy, a bewildered, but still sleepy, look on her face. "What the heck are you doing, get OUT!"

Beast Boy looked down, suddenly realizing what he'd just done, he held his hands up in front of him. "Raven, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." His midsection was covered in darkness as he got thrown out of Raven's room to be slammed against the wall.

The door was slammed shut as Raven once again covered it in darkness. As soon as it shut she moved her legs over the edge and stood up out of bed, stretching. "I doubt that we'll be able to meditate this morning, or at least, automatically."

Element chuckled. "Yeah right, I doubt sunlight is going to hit us for a few hours, it aint going to even _be_ our type of morning for a good while." He held his hand in front of his face, palm towards him, and sent a blast of water his way to wake him up. After he got soaked, he held his hand up once again and formed a stone cup. The water droplets on his face and hair all flew off, leaving him dry again, and fell into the cup. He downed the cup to clear his throat better and walked towards the door. "I'm going to see what's happened."

Element opened the door to see Beast Boy sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. "Did she really have to do that?"

Element closed the door. "You know the rules, no going in Raven's room, it's your own fault that that happened. Okay, now, what happened to make you wake up us like that?"

"Well, Robin was the one who first got the call, you know him, staying up almost all night. He woke me up so that I could tell you two and proceeded to the other guys. It seems that something happened in the place we locked up H.I.V.E., there's been a jail break."

Element sighed. "Great, just great, now we have to round everyone up."

"Actually," Beast Boy interjected. "We only have to round _one _person up, know one else escaped, Robin thinks that only that one person was focused on to get out."

"Hmm, who is it, and what do you know about him?"

Beast Boy gave a small laugh. "We should be asking you that, cause we know nothing, the person who escaped was Blazer."

Element threw his head back against the wall he was leaning on. "Ah, crap, this is bad, worse than before. Okay, let's get all the Titans up and look at the scene of what happened, we might be able to get some information."

"Don't you want to try and chase the guy?"

"Yeah, right, he's probably back in H.I.V.E. by now, and if he isn't he's going to be soon. Besides, I'm not sure if we'll be able to get him back, there must have been someone powerful who broke him out, and I'm not sure we can beat _both_ of them."

* * *

Element walked over to the other Titans, who were standing in the midst of the destruction of the facility. One fourth of the facility was blown away in what seemed like an explosion, although the bottom walls were still there, still holding the prisoners in their cells, so even though it seemed you were outside, you were still technically in the facility. Element reached the Titans and started talking. "I just got done talking with a few of the guards, it seemed that some guy in robes busted Blazer out, they said he had some kind of telekinetic powers."

"That would be Blood." Cyborg interjected, a hateful look on his face.

"That would make sense, Blazer does work for him, and is his best student. Well, after Blazer got out, Blood didn't really do anything, just watched as Blazer started destroying the place and taking out guards."

Robin looked around the place. "One thing I want to know is how could he do something like this, I mean I know he's powerful but that's with his robotic arm, and besides I don't think even _that_ could do this."

"That leads me to the last thing they told me, it seems that when he fought the guards he had two of those robotic arms, the place was cleared in seconds, since all of the guards could only remember a little bit. He must of done this other destruction for fun, or worse," he shivered. "The blast that did this was the same that knocked out the guards."

Beast Boy sat down on a small pile of rubble. "So what do we do, what's the plan?" He looked towards Robin, who started to open his mouth, until Element interrupted.

"I'll tell you what we do, we go to H.I.V.E. and take them down. I was planning on waiting to figure out a good plan, but with Blazer out, having two of those arms, we can't risk waiting. We have to hit them, tonight."

* * *

Alright, let me see. First, I want to apologize it took a week to write this, I was going to do it on Sunday, but I wasn't able to complete it due to something, I can't remember what, and during the rest of the week I was only able to get a little up per day, except for today, of course. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I think that I wrote it pretty well. The next chapter should come out (hopefully) soon, and it should have a fight scene, and I mean a really good fight scene, up there with Element vs. Slade, unless of course I get another idea and next chapter is something different, but I doubt it will be. That's all I have, Read and Review! 


	8. Double the Trouble

Double the Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters that I create.

* * *

It was night, again, and the Titans were lurking outside of the H.I.V.E. building. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were quiet as Element and Cyborg talked about what they'd do. Element was repeating the plan while Cyborg was giving "directions" into H.I.V.E..

"Okay, when we get in the building, we sneak around until we find Blood, then we bring him down. Once he's taken care of business, we can take out all the other people in H.I.V.E.. I know..." he interrupted as Beast Boy opened his mouth, "it's not really well devised, but I didn't have a lot of time, and sometimes the simplest plan is the best. Cyborg, where's the best place to get in?"

Cyborg looked at his arm to get some readings. "From what I can see on this and what I remember when I went undercover, the best place is... there." He pointed to one of the octagonal "windows" on the building.

"Good." He waved his hand over the ground a little, causing a small platform to raise, big enough for a few people to stand on. He turned to Robin. "You and Cyborg hop on top of this, I don't want to make any noise when entering, in case someone might hear."

Robin and Cyborg carefully stepped on the platform, where some of the stone wrapped around their feet so that they didn't fall off. With that the rest of the Titans silently flew off, slowly heading for the "window" that Cyborg had indicated before. Once there Cyborg started to lean forward with his small blowtorch so he could cut the window off. Element extended a hand and whispered. "Wait, they might be able to hear it, let me." With that Element extended his hand and placed it on the "window." At first it didn't look like anything was happening, until the edges started to glow a dull red and the "window" fell off.

Raven caught it with her dark powers before it hit the ground so that it didn't make any noise. After all of the Titans entered Raven put the "window" back in it's place while Element sealed it up again.

Cyborg raised his hand to motion the others to stop. "Okay, we're in, now all we need to do is find Blood. I'd say the best place that would be is in his room, I'll lead so that you guys know where to go." With that he continued to gingerly step forward so that no one would be able to hear. The other Titans followed, with Element right behind Cyborg, Robin behind him, Beast Boy in the back, and Starfire and Raven in the middle.

After a long time of walking and turning corners that they couldn't possibly remember on the way back, Cyborg raised his hand once more. "We're coming upon the arena, I think the best thing to do is just fly across, just so you guys know."

They continued forward once more until they came upon the two doors that opened up into the arena. Slowly, Cyborg started to push them open, but stopped as soon as he heard a small squeak. Gingerly, he moved his hands towards the hinges, pouring a small amount of oil over each from his finger. After testing the sound, Cyborg once again opened the doors, this time fully. Cyborg covered his eyes at the brightness of the lights. "That's odd, the lights shouldn't be..." Then he noticed the people.

The whole arena was lit up, almost all of the seats watching were filled with students. The Titans were standing at one edge of the arena, looking into the pit, while on the other end stood Blazer, shining arms crossed.

"It's about time you guys got here, it's been so boring having to wait for you. If you're looking for Blood you might as well turn around, I mean you're not getting by me and my friends." He motioned to the filled up seats around him. "You might as well try and destroy a train that's speeding towards you, I mean no one can do it... well, almost no one." He pretended to dust something off his chest and examine his hand.

Element chuckled. "Yeah right, you may have two of those things but you still aren't that strong."

Blazer looked up. "Oh no? Well, if you're so confident, then why don't me and you meet down in the arena?"

"Fine," Element crossed his arms. "I wanted you all to myself anyway." He jumped off of the edge and started to float down to the ground, while Blazer just jumped, landing on one knee with his hands supporting him. As soon as Element landed Blazer stood up, hands in a fighting position.

"Before we start, what do you think of my little gifts?" A grin appeared on his face.

"What do you mean, we already talked about your two stupid arms before."

"Oh no, I'm not talking about those," he started to laugh a little. "I'm talking about the these."

That's when Element noticed that over the guy's robotic arms on his wrists were what looked like red and white wrist bands, except that they seemed mechanical. Cyborg leaned over the edge of the arena and yelled down. "Be careful, man, those things increase his power, I should know, I used one of them once!"

After craning his neck to look at Cyborg Element took a look back towards Blazer, who had already started typing in the air. "How bad could it be?" Once he saw the small laser cannons appear out of Blazer's arms, Element summoned a circular shield with his light energy and held it out in front of him.

The cannons fired, sending not a wave of missiles like before, but bigger beams of energy that converged into one big force heading straight towards Element. His eyes widened as he realized how strong that blast would be. "Holy shit." He made the shield bigger and hid his whole body behind it to block the blast. When it hit the shield it pushed Element back at the speed at which it was moving, making his back slam against the wall.

The shield disappeared as soon as the beam did, luckily for Element, and Element fell off the wall, where there was a dent where you could see he hit, and hit the ground. He pushed off the ground and got himself to his feet, planning on what he would have to do to beat this guy. _Okay, like Cyborg said, those things are increasing his power, I'm going to have to destroy each one, then I'll have to deal with him alone. I'm definitely going to have to do a light-force style, but what?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Blazer fired again, this time doing a kind of uppercut with the beams, now separated, creating a kind of ditch on the ground as it traveled to Element. Element turned around and planted his feet on the wall, making rock climb over them so that they would stick. He started to run up the wall as the beams chased behind him. Once he was at the top Element pushed off from the wall and dodged the beams. He started spinning in midair, his arms outstretched, there was a white light coming from each palm, but because of his speed you couldn't tell what shape it was. As he started to fall, Element shouted out. "Light-force style, Rave Master!" A flash of light went through the area, making everyone cover their eyes. As soon as it cleared, Element was no longer in the air but standing on the ground. His hands were on top of a big sword made of light energy sticking in the ground, there was light energy covering his hair in a spiky style that fell around his head, and over his shirt was an unzipped jacket whose sleeves only came to a length that of a t-shirt.

Blazer sneered. "What, is that supposed to impress me? Like you're going to beat me with just a sword." He raised his arms again and once again fired, the beams converged like the first time.

Element raised the sword above his head. "Rune Save!" He slashed down at the huge force of energy right in front of him, destroying it like it was paper.

"What the... how could you..." that's when he noticed that the sword looked different, the blade had many grooves in it on both sides, and it had markings.

Element chuckled. "You obviously have never read the Rave Master manga before, this is the decaforce sword, it has many forms. This one, for example, is called Rune Save, it's able to cut things that can't actually be cut, you're lasers, for example." He raised the sword so that it was laying horizontally in the air, the flat sides of it positioned up and down. "This next one's another favorite of mine, Silfarion!" Element disappeared as the sword changed once more.

Blazer clutched his chest and knelt down in pain, Element stood a few feet behind him, sword raised to the side. When Blazer stood back up, he took his hand off his chest and uncovered the many cuts that appeared there. His face was covered in confusion. "How..."

"As _should_ be obvious, this sword allows me to move at incredible speed, although the bad thing is the strikes aren't that strong, but it still works." He disappeared once more.

Blazer pointed both arms at the ground and fired, creating an explosion. Element appeared once more, but this time it was sailing backwards through the air and landing on the ground. Blazer put on a mocking grin. "It might not have been what I was trying to do, but it still works."

Element stood back up, speaking to himself. "Why, oh _why_, did this sword have to make me as light as it?"

The cannons in Blazer's arms returned back as he started typing once more. "So, you want to play sword games, huh? Well, if you want sword games, I'll give you sword games!" The energy swords that he had used before appeared once more in his hands, but this time they were bigger than before due to the power boost from the things on his wrist. Blazer blasted forward towards Element, the two swords at his sides.

Element disappeared with Silfarion again, but not before Blazer put his swords in front of him and started to spin them like windmills at incredible speed. Element appeared again behind him, clutching his shoulder. _Okay, I'm going to need a new strategy._ He stood up and turned to face Blazer, arms held wide out with Silfarion in his right hand, and shouted out. "Blue Crimson!" The sword once again changed shape, but this time a second sword, identical to the first, appeared also in his other hand, making him have two swords instead of one.

Blazer jumped forward once again, but this time being met in the middle by Element. The swords clashed and Element was pushed back a little. Even though this happened Element came on strong, continually attacking with his swords. He slashed, he parried, he dodged, he did intricate combinations that against a regular person (with regular sized swords) would have been cut to pieces. But even through all of this Element was continually pushed back, his swords never landed a hit. Blazer looked confident at this, attacking and waiting until Element made a mistake so that he could finally shove his swords right through his body. Then it happened.

Element swung both of his swords up high, planning to bring them both crashing down over Blazer's head, or at least shove his swords back a little. Blazer took his opportunity and thrust his swords low to Elements midsection, trying to stab his swords all the way through him. Element quickly saw his mistake and swung both swords down, barely stopping Blazer just in time, and locked his swords up with his in a cross.

A grin appeared on Blazer's face as he tried to power out of the lock, while Element gritted his teeth in focus as he tried with all his strength to keep the lock stable. Element started to shake as the swords gradually inched apart and Blazer's swords got a little closer. With a burst of strength Element crossed his swords once more and got the lock back completely in place. _I need to do something, fast, otherwise this hold will brake and I'll probably be skewered. What to do, what to do. Wait, I've got it._ Element swung both of his blades in the direction Blazer was trying to make them go and broke the lock, at the same time Element jumped back to get away from Blazer and his swords.

Element didn't wait to hit the ground before he called out his next sword. "Blade combination, Silfarion and Blue Crimson!" The two swords that he had in his hands changed, each one turning into the shape of Silfarion. "Freezing Burn!" (Okay, I _never_ do this in my stories, but this time I really think I need to say something so you guys don't get a little confused. What Element _just_ said, Freezing Burn, is the name of his new sword, not the attack he's going to do. And also, in the manga he's not actually able to combine swords like this, but I thought it would be cool for Element to be able to, since he can do anything with his light-force style power. I think that's all I have, wait, one more thing. For those who don't know, the sword-or swords-Blue Crimson aren't just two swords, one of the swords generates fire, so when you slash with it you hit the person with fire also, and the other generates ice, that's all, sorry about the interruption, read on.) Element disappeared, confusing Blazer, until he realized that he was moving at extreme speed like before. Blazer put his swords up in front of him once again and spun them like before, but this time he didn't do it fast enough.

Element appeared behind him again, but this time without any injuries. "Missed me."

The swords topped spinning and Blazer turned around, his hands wide to show his unhurt body, except for the injuries he got in the beginning of the fight, of course. "I don't see why you're bragging, doesn't look like you hit me, either."

A grin crept across Element's face. "Look again."

Blazer looked down, brows arched in confusion, looking over his body, until the machine over his right wrist fell off, split in two. The sword in his right hand shrank back to it's original size, the extra power it was getting being shut off. "No!"

"Yes!" Element disappeared again, appearing behind Blazer with his blades crossed in front of him. More cuts, this time fire and ice lined, appeared on Blazer's body as he bent down in pain. Element put both swords above his head and laid the flat of each blade against the other. "Explosion!" The two blades merged into each other and turned into another one of the sword's many forms. Element turned around and launched himself at Blazer, who had just turned around. He swung the sword up in a slash. "Explosion!" An explosion from the blade's slash sent Blazer flying back.

Blazer shakily got himself back up, a little disoriented from the blast. "I can't believe I want to know this, but what's that sword's name?"

Element chuckled. "I already said it while the blades merged, Explosion. You can guess what it does." He lifted the sword and swung it back to rest on his shoulders.

Blazer ran forward with his swords crossed in front of him. Element swung his blade down from his shoulder when Blazer got close enough. "Explosion!" Another explosion came up, engulfing both of them in a cloud of smoke, although this time Blazer didn't come flying out the end he came in. Blazer burst through the smoke at the other side, swords held out to the side, obviously completing the slash that they were in position for.

After a few seconds the smoke cleared, revealing Element, bent double as he clutched his stomach, his right hand with Explosion on the ground to keep him up. Blazer started to chuckle, it got louder, turning into a laugh, continually growing until he started shouting out his laugh in a maniacal way. He kept laughing and laughing, that it, until his other machine on his left wrist cracked. The laughing stopped as he looked down at the crack, which started to slowly get bigger, branching out, until the whole thing was a network of cracks. Then, it just fell apart, all the pieces fell off and hit the floor with a clinking that sounded like thunder in the silence. The sword on his left hand shrank to it's original size like the one on his right hand before it. Blazer slowly turned around, a look of hate on his face as he stared at the now standing Element, who had a slash across his stomach. He rushed towards him, screaming in hate as he raised his now regular sized swords above him.

Element whipped out his sword and held it horizontally in front of him, the palm on his left hand held on the flat of it's back. "Mel Force!" The sword changed again once more. As soon as it had changed a huge blast of wind in a kind of vortex shot towards Blazer, the force making him stop in his tracks. When it stopped he tried to run towards him again, but found out that he couldn't move.

"What the..."

"That's the power of Mel Force," Element explained. "It shoots a huge blast of wind that instantly freezes whoever it hits, allowing me to do things like _this_." He jumped forward. "Explosion!" The sword changed once more and hit Blazer head on, sending him flying back.

Blazer got up, looking at his hands as his swords somehow extinguished themselves. With a growl, he raised his arms up and started typing, the laser cannons coming out of the arms again. The mouths of the cannons drew back a little, a light started to grow in each cannon as they charged up. Element waved his hand in front of him, making Blazer sneer in hate. "Waving your hand isn't going to stop me." The lights suddenly flared up as he released.

BOOM! Each little cannon exploded, sending Blazer back and charring both arms in the places each cannon was. Element chuckled, "True, but it will cover your cannons in stone, making them explode when they fire."

Blazer sat up and started typing in the air, what remained of the cannons didn't go back inside his arm but fell off. Four small blades came out of each wrist, spinning around at incredible speed like a saw. Blazer once again jumped forward towards Element, who jumped forward to meet him, shouting out again. "Eisenmeteor!" The sword changed back into the regular, big sword form it was in. Blade and spinning wrist blade clashed, eliciting a spark from Blazer's equipment. Element swung his blade in forms of beautiful swordsmanship, parrying and dodging Blazer's attack. Blazer continually swung and thrust his hands, trying to carve through Element, who just blocked the attack or danced out of the way.

During one attack Blazer punched his right arm towards Element, hoping to hit him with his spinning blades. Element did a little turn around and back flipped over the punch,he slammed the point of his sword down into the cross-works of the spinning the blades, sending the arm crashing down to the ground and destroying the blades on his right hand in the process. After that the tables turned and it was Blazer trying to fend off all of Element's attacks, and not doing it as gracefully as Element had done before.

Element came on in a storm, giving Blazer barely any chance of blocking all the attacks. At times Blazer was only barely able to block an attack, and he was sweating with the effort of all this in no time. After a while Blazer decided to risk something that would hopefully give him the upper hand. So while Element was attacking Blazer carefully typed with his right hand, making sure that Element didn't notice. Finally Element swung his sword in a right to left downward arc, which Blazer was easily able to block. After he blocked and the were close together Blazer swung his right hand upward, releasing a ball of energy towards Element, hitting him in the already injured stomach and sending him back, falling down in the process.

Blazer seized his opportunity and ran towards Element, swing his arm down to try and slam it over his chest and end the fight. Element was quicker, though. As soon as Blazer swung his hand up and brought it down Element took his sword and thrust the point up, connecting with the whirling blades and destroying them like with the right hand.

Blazer stumbled back in disbelief as Element got up, putting the sword tip on the ground and resting over the hilt, taking deep breaths to try and replenish the exhaustion this fight had caused. Blazer raised his hands up and started to type again. "I will not lose to you like before!"

Element arched his brows. "Are you sure about that, because it looks like you're losing."

Blazer completed the type, and out the sides of each wrist two small cylinders came out. At the ends of each cylinder an arch of light shot out and curved over Blazer's fist to connect with the other cylinder. The arch of light started to move up and down over the fist, going to the top and bottom of each wrist. The speed got faster and faster until it all looked like just a small dome of light surrounding Blazer's fist. Blazer ran towards Element, a scream of rage torn from his lips, and swung his right hand towards Element. Element easily jumped over Blazer, who's hand continued the punch and hit the ground, carving a path through it like it was butter. After landing on Blazer's other side, Element swung around and slashed at his back, creating a big cut from shoulder to waist.

Blazer arched his back and screamed in pain, swinging around in the process and trying to strike with his left fist. This time Element jumped back, going all the way to the wall with the help of his powers. He held his sword out in front of him, preparing to strike again. "Blade combination, Silfarion and Explosion!" The sword changed, the blade turning into the thin edged and backwards-but-slightly-thicker-katana shaped blade of Silfarion, but had the jointed crosspiece of Explosion. "Sonic Boom!"

Blazer ran forward, both arms flung back, it would take him a good number of seconds to reach Element at the distance between them, although now that wasn't true for Element. He swung the sword to his side in a stance that would usually follow in a slash. "WINGS OF THE EXPLOSION DRAGON!" He disappeared as his body was sent forward at incredible speed. Suddenly, twelve high speed explosions appeared around the area that Blazer was standing. Element appeared past that point, bowing on one knee with Sonic Boom swung over his back to rest on his shoulders and both hands on the hilt.

There was silence as everyone held their breath to see what would happen next. The smoke finally cleared after what seemed like hours, to reveal Blazer standing. His robotic arms were destroyed, with cracks running in many places, wires poking out, and some parts just missing. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as his body tilted forward, going down to the ground, and hitting with what sounded like an explosion.

* * *

Okay, I'm done, finally. That was a great fight, you can not argue with that, I'm not sure if it was as good as Element/Slade, but you have to agree it was definitely up there. Did I do the ending well, with him falling? Hopefully I did. I'd like to ask Supergrl26 (sorry if I spelled it wrong) a question, you said in my last chapter that something was obvious, I just want to know what that something was. How did you guys like his light-force style in this one, it had to be good. If you guys want to learn more about it, like what all the blades looked like, then read the manga, because I'm not going into detail, it's just to difficult for me. Oh, I wanted to ask a question, of all my light-force styles I've had so far, which one did you guys like the best: dragon armor, Spawn, or Rave Master. If you want you could also make suggestions for a new one, I'm not saying I'm out of ideas, because I've still got a good few to go through, but it might be good to get some more in there. So write back, tell me what you thought about the fight, tell me your answer to my light-force style question, and if you have any new ideas for me, please tell. Read and Review! 


	9. Bloodlines

Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters that I create.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they looked upon the scene below of the kneeling Element and the unconscious Blazer. Element's breathing was deep as he sucked in air to his lungs. The eyes of everyone watching were not all on the same person. Some of them were focused on Element, amazed at how he defeated Blazer, some were on Blazer himself, shocked at his loss to Element, and some were focused on the Titans, awaiting the battle that would eventually take place.

With a low groan Element started to get up from the position he was in. He changed the sword he was holding, Sonic Boom, back into the original form of the decaforce sword, Eisenmeteor, and used it to help him get back up. Turning around, Element raised his hand over Blazer's limp body, making stone handcuffs appear over his wrists and ankles to hold him. Once this was done, Element tightened his hand into a fist, making the stone around the wrists squeeze and break another part of Blazer's weapons. With a staggering walk, Element turned back and started heading towards the direction that the other Titans were in, dragging Blazer with his powers on the way. When he got to the wall, Element started to levitate upwards towards his companions, Blazer still in tow.

Element settled down at the top, to see the rest of the Titans running towards him. Raven got to him first, a small look of worry on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, mostly." Element stated. "I've had better days, wait..." He tilted his head to the left and right, making two loud cracks. "Okay, that's a little better, though it won't help me that much now that I have to fight Blood."

"No way," Raven shook her head. "You aren't going to go face Blood alone, not after a fight like that." A small hint of anger was in her voice, barely noticeable.

A look of concern crossed Element's face, he put his hand on her shoulder and he began to speak to her, trying to lessen her anger. "There's no way that I'm going to let you go fight Blood with me, there's too much risk in the fact that you might get hurt."

"So what, I get hurt when I'm in a battle all the time, there isn't much of a difference here."

"Actually, there is." His kind voice grew firm, but still maintained it's softness. "Blazer was one of the toughest opponents I've faced, and I'm guessing Blood's stronger than him, and I don't want to think of what will happen to you if you face a man with that much power."

"Well then what will happen to _you_," the anger in her voice was a little bigger. "If he's so powerful, how do you think that you'll be able to beat him alone, without serious injuries."

Something sank into Element's brain as he suddenly realized that the anger in Raven's voice wasn't because of being left out, but because of the worry she felt for him. The hand on Raven's shoulder tightened a little. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't risk you getting seriously injured. Besides, the other Titans will need you when you face all of the other students." He flicked his head back to indicate all of the people watching them.

"What," this time the anger in her voice was more genuine. "Are you saying that we have to fight these guys, alone, _without_ your help?"

"There's a chance that when we're fighting, Blood will get away, and this is the best chance for me to get him. And hey, if Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were the best the school offered, these guys should be cake." The corner of his mouth twitched up in what was trying to become a smile.

Raven slowly turned her head away, a small amount of sadness and worry on her face. The hand on her shoulder slowly moved up her neck and shaped around her chin, gently turning her head back to face Element. Element's head bent down as his hand slightly lifted Raven's head up in a kiss full of all the emotions that those two felt at the moment, worry, sadness, reassurance, and love. The two separated and Element ran his hand gently through Raven's hair.

Element's hand reached down again and gently wrapped itself around Raven's own. His thumb started to stroke the ring that Element had given to Raven, and in hushed words Element repeated what he had said months ago. "I will come back to you, I promise."

After that Element turned around and started to head for the other side of the room. A stone pathway appeared over the stadium below, allowing Element to easily walk across without having to take the long way. His steps echoed across the whole room.

Before he got o the other end of the room, though, a line of students stepped in front of the other side of the room, blocking the way out. Element didn't seem to react in any way from this except for an interested look on his face. When he spoke, though, his voice was dead even. "Where's Blood?" Silence, the only reaction that his question got was some of the students crossing their arms. Element cocked his head. "No? Too bad." He raised the sword that he still held in his hands, the Rave Master light-force style still on, except for the hair, which had disappeared and turned back to Element's own. "Blade combination, Mel Force and Explosion." His voice was still soft and even. The sword in his hand changed, the blade turned into the of regular style of Explosion, while the hilt turned into that of Mel Force, slightly feather-like and reaching down to cover both sides of his fist. "Obliterating Wind."

He raised the sword horizontally in front of him, palm resting on the back of the blade. "Exploding Vortex." A huge tunnel of wind blasted out from the sword, enveloping all of the students opposing him, making them immobile. After a few seconds of this, an explosion erupted, covering everything that was inside the tunnel of wind, including the students. Once the smoke had cleared, the students were found lying on the ground unconscious like Blazer before them.

Element tipped his head up to the crowd of students lining the chairs in the stands. His voice was still as even as before, but this time louder so that everyone could hear him. "Anyone _else_ want to not tell me where Blood is?"

At this there was silence like before. Element started to raise the sword once again, but stopped as he saw a few shaky hands lift up into the air to point at where the other gate was. "In his study." A shaky voice was heard from the crowd. At this most of the other students turned to a shaking individual with his hand up and started to pound on him. Element, though, ignored this and headed out of the stadium, finally getting his chance to shut down Blood once and for all.

* * *

There was a lonely silence as Element walked through the hallways towards where he hoped was Brother Blood's study. He still felt bad for not helping the Titans and leaving Raven behind, but it was his only choice. _I never meant for all of this to get so serious for me, I don't even know how it happened. I bet this is what happened to Robin with Slade, but hopefully I won't go over the edge or anything, and that I can take Blood down tonight._ As he continued to walk through the halls the sword at his side continued to swing back and forth. It, like his light-force jacket, still stayed with him to be used for the coming fight. But during the fight or after the hair feature must have vanished, since it was back to it's old self once again. _So, subconscious-part-of-me-that-is-really-annoying, what do you have to say right now? _There was a silence in his head. _Why do you only come up when I don't ask you to? I know you hear me! Ah, screw this._

Suddenly Element stopped and doubled back, thinking he had just saw something in the room he passed. He looked and saw what looked like a huge barren room at first with only a table in the middle, but once you stopped looking at the middle you could see that in the back was a huge computer, almost like the ones that the Titans had in their tower. On another side of the room was a bookcase, it was above average size, not huge, but just a little bigger than normal.

"It's so good of you to come, Element, may I inquire of your visit?"

The hairs on the back of Element'sneck stood up for a second, a little surprised at the voice coming from the shadows, but went back down as Element realized it was Blood. Element stepped into the room and turned his head to stare at the shadows, at which Blood stepped out of to make himself visible. "You know damn well why I'm here, Blood, and you should know that I won't be stopped by anything you can do." His voice was just as dead even as back in the stadium, but unlike the students Blood didn't take any notice to it.

"Are you sure, because there's a lot of things I can do to... change your mind." His eyes started to glow red as he stared straight at Element, who stared back at him with an equally straight face. Element's eyes started to slightly glow red as Blood's hypnotic effect started to work. Blood let out a low chuckle. "Good, I guess you were wrong then. Now, let's have you turn around and... go destroy your pathetic friends."

Element's foot started to spin around, but was sent solidly back onto the floor while his other foot struggled to move. Element's body turned back, shaking, while his hands reached up on either side of his face to clutch his head.

Blood snarled in rage and held up his hand, squeezing his fingers together in a form of concentrated power. "Do what I say, _boy_."

Element's hands clutched at his head even tighter, he grit his teeth as he tried to hold back the mental assault. With shaking breath, he was able to barely get out a word. "No." His body bent over in pain as Blood's hand squeezed tighter, words started appearing in his head.

_Do it, destroy your friends, destroy the Titans, do it, become my slave and do everything I say._

"No," he groaned from another assault and was sent on his knee. But even through the pain, he still managed to speak. "No." He got himself back on two feet, still clutched over. "No." He stood straight up, his teeth were still bared and his hands still clutched his head. "No." Blood gave one more assault, but was blown back as Element threw his hands back and screamed to the heavens. "NOOOOO!" He stood there, panting, as he stared back at the shocked Blood, the red glow gone from his eyes.

"How..."

"Did I do that?" Element finished. "Yeah, it's a puzzler, but I guess that's what happens when your father is a demon." He raised his sword from where it had clattered to the ground and pointed it at Blood. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" _Wait a minute, why the hell am I asking this? It's obvious what he's going to choose, I guess that I just can't go without the dramatics. _

They both started to slowly circle around the table in the middle of the room, waiting for someone to make the first. Both of their faces were completely still and calm, betraying the calculating mind of each other as they sized up the other person. Their feet were in step, landing at the same time so as not to somehow make a mistake, creating a steady chant of noise throughout the big room.

Suddenly Blood quickly threw his hand up in a tossing motion, making the chair in the middle of the room fly towards Element. Element jumped forwards toward Blood and sliced the chair in half on his way. The sword changed shape while in run and Element swept it up to strike at Blood, shouting. "Explosion!" The explosion rocked the area where Blood was, obscuring the place so that you couldn't see anyone. After a while the smoke cleared to reveal Element crouched down with the sword held high, a shocked look on his face as he saw Blood standing in front of him. His hand was held up in front of him, red circles emanated from it in a kind of shield, as his deep laugh echoed throughout the room. At the sight of this, there was only one word that could describe all the things that Element was feeling at that point. "Shit."

Blood made another tossing motion with his arm, this time sending Element flying backwards through the room to slam into the wall. Element pushed up from the ground with some help from his sword, slightly panting from the "blow." "Okay... so that's how you want to play, huh?" He stood fully erect, sword held out in front of him. Blood held his hand up to match the level at which Element's sword was at, he began to jerk it back until Element shouted once more. "Silfarion!" He had disappeared in a blur of speed, suddenly appearing behind Blood, who was clutching at the wounds in his chest. Element bent down to whisper close in Blood's ear. "Hurts, doesn't it. Guess you can't throw what you can't catch." He disappeared again, and another cut appeared on Blood. This time Element didn't reappear again, but every second a new cut appeared on Blood, and there was a slight wind throughout the room moving in a circular direction.

After a few seconds of this Blood growled in anger and threw his arms out to the sides of him. A force went throughout the whole moving, revealing Element and stopping him in his tracks. Again Blood threw his hands in a tossing motion, but this time it went straight up. Element was tossed straight up into the ceiling, then sent slamming into the ground. A groan escaped his lips. "Note to self, don't toy with a guy that can use telekinesis." Again he was sent flying, this time sideways, into the wall.

With a groan, Element got up again. "Okay, that's it. Sonic Boom!" The sword in his hand changed to the combination of Explosion and Silfarion. Element drew the sword back behind him so that he would be able to sweep it up in front of him. With a shout Element started forward. "Exploding Run!" He disappeared a huge explosion rent itself through the air in the straight path that Element had just run, straight across the room and through Blood. Element appeared on the other side of the room, slightly panting, with the sword held above him in the completed slash. He turned around, a slight grin on his face, to look at the cleared smoke where Blood was.

He was just standing there, not a scratch on him from the last attack, and a sneer was plastered on his face. Over his head, what could slightly be made out by the smoke, was what looked like a translucent dome, obviously made from Blood's telekinetic powers to form a shield against the attack. Element spat out a curse. "God dammit!" Blood swung his arm as if telling a child to come over there, which sent Element flying all the way back to the other side of the room which he came from.

Element got up once more, a small shake in his legs from the beating he was getting. Inside the little dome of protection, Blood shaped his hands into a claw formation and put them side by side, focusing his power on something. Thinking this his chance, Element rushed forward with his sword held high. "Rune Save!" He slashed the sword down when he got to the dome, tearing a hole in it in which he could step through. He drew the sword back again. "Eisenmeteor!" He slashed it sideways, trying to cut Blood's midsection, tryingbeing the operative word.

Blood sent his hands forward, right at Element's stomach, releasing a force of concentrated telekinesis. The blast sent Element flying once more across the room, this time actually sending him through the wall and out into the hallway. While Element was struggling to get up, Blood stalked forward towards him, the dome followed each of his steps, the hole in it repaired. As Element was able to get up on all fours, he silently spat out a few words, unheard by Blood as he stepped right in front of Element. Blood lifted his hand like he would lift a glass of fine wine, making Element float up in front of him, helpless. "What was that, I didn't seem to hear, maybe it was you begging for your life, is that what it was? Just like how your mother begged for hers when she died."

Element's eyes widened in surprise and took a swipe with his sword, which even though it missed Blood cut through his shield and shocked him out of the mental hold he had on Element. Element jumped forward once e was inside and slashed at Blood, hitting this time with a cut from shoulder to hip. With a snarl Element quickly spoke. "For your information what I was doing was combining Eisenmeteor and Rune Save to create Rune Meteor." As he said this Blood looked down at the new blade, which had the same shape as Rune Save but was the size of Eisenmeteor, which was a good size. Element thrust the sword forward at Blood's open chest. "Explosion!" The sword quickly changed and hit Blood, finally getting him with an explosion. Blood was sent flying across the room like Element so many times before him, but his hand jerked backward while he was flying, making Element fly in the same direction as. They both hit the wall, Element head first, and landed hard on the ground.

While holding his head Element got to his feet with a big groan, all of the wounds he had accumulated had started to take a toll on him. With his teeth gritted in pain he started to talk. "How do you know about my mother?"

Blood's low laugh started up again as he sat up, but it was cut off by a groan of pain. "Personally, I don't know anything about her, but my friend does." A small grin flashed across his face.

Element leaned against the wall to help support him, this time his teeth gritted in annoyance. "And your friend would happen to be...?"

Blood had finally got to his feet, shakily, and also leaned against the wall, but not as much as Element. "I see no reason not to tell you, you'll be dead in a few minutes anyhow." After a low chuckle he continued. "I'm surprised you hadn't guessed who sent me, have you?" Seeing the puzzled look on Element's face, Blood spoke further. "The little bird that told me about you was Slade, of course. He's paid me to take you out, and as you can now understand, that's why I sent Blazer after you, and why now I'm going to kill you myself now that Blazer failed at his chance, twice." This last part was whispered in anger.

Element raised his sword and spat out. "Let's see you try." The sword leaned forward and hit the ground as Element shakily tried to keep it at level, weak from the beating he had taken.

Blood threw back his head and belted out a laugh. "Hah! You're not even strong enough to continue the fight, I don't see you beating me."

"You're right," Element muttered loud enough for Blood to hear him. "I'm not strong enough..." A smug look covered Blood's face. "So I guess I should finish this now. Element raised his arm so that the sword was hanging horizontally out to his side, and continued. "Ultimate blade combination! Eisenmeteor, Explosion, Silfarion, Rune Save, Blue Crimson, Mel Force, combine yourselves into the ultimate sword." A flash of light emitted from the sword, blazing like Element's light-force style. Through the din you could hear Element shouting out. "OMEGA BLADE!" The light faded, and Blood uncovered his eyes to look at what new thing apposed him.

Element was standing there, both arms up by his sides with the new sword in his hands, it had the quality of every sword Element had in his power. The handle was the same shape as Mel Force's, going over each fist, but it was jointed, so that the two side parts of it that protected the hands went straight down from the top part instead of diagonally. The blade of it was in the shape of Silfarion, except for the fact that the back of the blade (the side that _isn't_ sharp) had the same grooves as Rune Save. The size of the whole sword was the same size as Eisenmeteor, and that was pretty big. What was more, he didn't just have one sword, he had two, one in each hand, identical down to the last detail. Element's bowed head lifted up to stare at Blood, his voice was soft and cold as he spoke. "Let's finish this."

Blood drew his hand back. "As you wish, _boy_." He swung his hand to throw Element to find he had disappeared. The dome around Blood grew as he held his hands out, trying to do what he did before to stop Element when he was this fast. An explosion hit the side of the dome, literally tearing it into pieces, and Element jumped forward to swing with his other blade, causing Blood to get hit with a second explosion. He was sent back into the wall, making a small dent in it from the impact of him and the explosion. As he looked up he started to stutter in disbelief. "H-how... d-did y-you...?"

"As you _should've_ been aware, my swords carry every power of every one of my swords, that includes Rune Save's power, which can also be used in the explosions I create." Element disappeared again to dodge another one of Blood's attacks, reappearing in the middle of the room. "Now, to finish this fight." Element started to spin around with the swords held up, his speed increased faster and faster until you could barely see him, Silfarion's power. A heavy wind, more like a vortex, picked up around Element and headed up all the way to the ceiling, creating a tornado. Suddenly a huge explosion appeared, curving around in the tornado, covering it up, all though technically it was actually a series of explosions, but at the speed they were being generated it just seemed like one. Element's fierce voice emanated from the vortex. "Explosion Tornado." The explosion covered the whole tornado, turning it into one giant, swirling explosion.

Blood thrust out his hand, willing with all his might to grab on to Element and slam him through every wall in the building. Nothing happened. "Must be that damn sword of his." In a desperation, Blood focused his energy into another one of those blasts, hoping it would go through the vortex and nail Element. It sailed through the air towards the spot in the vortex that Element was, but when it hit the blast was scattered, destroyed like a piece of paper. Blood was in a panic, his breaths were quick, his body slightly shaking, there was sweat on his forehead. He ran for it, trying to get around the thing to the other side of the room towards the door.

Sensing Blood's running, Element tipped the vortex to it's side, literally blasting it in a huge burst of speed towards the panicked Blood. It was over in a second as the vortex hit Blood, who was almost immediately knocked out by the attack. The vortex started to slow down, the explosions stopped, and it disappeared like a gust of wind. Element stood crouching on the ground with his head bowed. His eyes were shut, and the swords were crossed over his chest and rested on his shoulders. Both the swords and the jacket of the light-force style started to fade, pieces of them drifting up into the air and disappearing like fire. Once it was all gone Element stood up to stare at the unconscious Blood, his last attack had caused more cuts all over his midsection, there was a lot of bruising, and a small trickle of blood flowed from his lips.

* * *

Robin dropped the guy that he had just beaten and looked around at the other Titans. Cyborg was leaning against a wall, repairing various parts of himself that got damaged during the fight. Beast Boy was sitting on the ground, his breathing was deep and labored, there were bruises and small cuts on various parts of his body. Starfire was also leaning against a wall as Raven was slowly moving her hands over Starfire's body, a soft dark glow emanating from it as she healed her. Robin himself was breathing deeply from the fight, he had sores all over him, his hand was clutched at a knot in his side. Of course this was nothing compared to the bodies of everyone else in H.I.V.E. littered around the room.

Beast Boy started to get up as Raven finished with Starfire and headed for him. "Damn, that was tough, I can't believe Element made us go through all that without him!"

"Actually, I think he was right in doing this." Cyborg muttered from his place near the wall. His head craned up from his work as he continued from what he was saying. "He was right, at least about Blood, would you want to face him when you feel like this? I don't think anyone can do that."

"He's right." Robin spoke up from his position. "Besides, this took a long time, I think Blood would've been able to get away by now."

"Speaking of Element," Cyborg spoke up again. "I think we should go find him, he might need our help." With that everyone started to move towards the doors in which Element had left earlier, only to stop as they swung open. With a groan, the Titans got into battle position to face their new enemy, only to see that it was Element walking out of the door.

He was bruised all over his body, his face was beaten, and it looked an obvious effort for him to keep moving. His right hand was drawn a little back from him as he dragged Blood across the floor by the scruff of his neck. Once he had gotten a few meters away from the Titans, Element tossed Blood forward with a grunt to land a few feet in front of the Titans. A smile lit up on every Titan's face as they gazed upon their triumphant friend, who grinned back, only to fall forward and collapse right next to Blood.

* * *

Okay, I'm done with that, finally. It kind of pisses me off I could only work on this during the week, since my weekend was pretty full with homework. But I stuck with it, and here it is. Now, there are some things I want to address, first, Blood's powers. I would like to apologize if I did wrong, I heard from a friend that Blood had a kind of telekinetic powers, so I thought that this would work, sorry if it didn't. Also, I've been confronted with the issue in a review on my last chapter that it would be better if Element used his elemental powers, and I totally agree. Sorry I didn't use them in this fight, but I've been planning this one for a long time and I just really didn't want to change it, don't worry, I'll use them in my epic fight in the next book. That's what I call them, epic fights, they're the really big, important battles, you can't argue with the name, because come on, they're _good._ Sorry if I sound snobby. Okay, I also want to apologize for not showing the Titans/H.I.V.E. students fight, but come on, that would be extremely difficult for almost anyone to write that. I think that's it, but if there's something I forget I'll right in in my next chapter, which will sadly be the last of this story. Oh, wait, I just remembered it, some of you might be mad that this fight wasn't as good as the one with Blazer, and I apologize for that, and just so you know, I didn't intend to try and make this one better, just really good. That's all I have. Read and Review! 


	10. Goodbyes are Hard

Goodbyes are Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Element and all other characters that I create.

* * *

Element rolled away from Raven's body on the bed and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of the room, thinking of the past days. It had been a few days since Element and the Titans had taken out H.I.V.E.. After passing out from exhaustion and the beating he had took, Element had awakened to see Raven kneeling over him, healing his body with her powers. The "special" police had come a while after that and took Blood and all of the students, including Blazer, away. After that the Titans and Element had retired back to the Tower, where everyone had immediately gone to bed and fallen asleep. Element's lips perked up in a smile as he remembered the days after that where he and Raven had spent some quality time together, much like the last time he had come. They had finally gotten some nice peace so that they could be alone without worrying about missions they had to do and villains they had to take out.

His smile vanished, though, as the pain of what he knew he had to do tonight flooded in. This time Element rolled completely off the bed, but without falling on the floor. His steps were as quit as could be as Element slowly sneaked around to the other side of the bed. When he got there Element slowly bent down and ran his hand through Raven's hair, careful to not wake her up. He bent his head down a kissed Raven on the forehead, taking one last whiff of her hair as he got back up.

Slowly Element walked out of the room and into the hallway, traveling back to the main rooms of the Tower. His first stop was the kitchen, where he walked over to the table and sat down. Raising his hand, Element made a stone tablet appear on the table, leaning against another stone thing so that it could be easily read. With a wave of his hand, words started appearing on the tablet.

_Dear Titans,_

_This is hard for me to do, after all we've been through, even if it wasn't __much. During the night, as you should now _

_realize, I snuck out. You're__probably wondering why, of course, so I might as well tell you. The last time __that I left, it _

_was just to painful for me, and I also don't want Raven to feel __that pain again. I'm sure that we'll all meet again, and _

_I'm looking forward to it. There's only one more thing for me to say. Raven, I love you, I know you know that, but I _

_want you to know that I love you more than I can think of, and someday I will return to you again._

_From,_

_Element._

With a sigh, Element got up from the table and headed out again, this time going towards the entrance hall. He walked down the rows of chairs towards the doors, mind overflowing with the pain of leaving. _Well, it's better leaving this way than having to go through all that torture and sadness._ Element reached the doors and looked back, remembering when he entered here just a week ago. The look on Raven's face as she opened the door, the sweet sound of the voice as she whispered his name in surprise, the feel of her body as he held her in his arms, the taste of her lips as they pressed together in bliss. With another sigh, Element turned back to the door and placed a hand on it's handle.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Element jumped a little in surprise and turned around to look at the now lit up room. All the Titans were there, Robin, the one who spoke, was leaning against the wall to Element's right in the corner, Cyborg was leaning against the other corner. Beast Boy, in the form of a crow, flew down from the ceiling and changed back into human form, Starfire followed close behind him. And right in front of Element a giant raven appeared and resolved itself into Raven, her eyes cast down and her hood over her head.

Element's eyes filled with deep regret, not from the fact that the Titans had found him out, he couldn't give a shit about that, but from seeing Raven like she was before him. This was what Element had been trying to avoid tonight, seeing Raven this sad and pained. Taking his eyes off of her, Element turned to look at Robin. "How did you know?"

Robin looked away, not wanting to meet Element's gaze. "We could tell that you were going to leave soon, and I knew that you didn't want to go through what happened last time."

"Then why?" Element's voice was a little choked up. "Why did you make it so that it _did_ happen, do you know what it's like for me!" His voice had risen from the pain he felt. "Do you know what it's like, to have to leave the person you love! Do you know what it's like, to see them in so much pain because of you leaving!" Element's voice softened to almost a whisper. "Do you know what it's like, to have the person you love's thoughts in you every second of the day and to be miles away from them, not knowing when you'll be back in their arms?"

Robin's face turned once again to settle on Raven. "No, I don't know exactly what it's like, but I do know that's the reason why we didn't tell her you were leaving."

Element's face had a little confusion in it. "What?"

"She must have figured it out for herself, I don't know how, maybe she read our thoughts or something."

The memory of kissing Raven on the forehead earlier that night came back to Element, somehow it must've awakened her. With a few struggled steps, Element's body trying not to obey his mind, Element started to walk slowly towards Raven. When he finally got to her, Element lifted his hand up and slowly drew back her hood to stare at her tear-streaked face. The pain of having to go through this again and the sight of Raven's face made Element do the one thing that he had done only twice before in his life, he closed his eyes and cried. Like Raven's, Element's cry was silent, the tears just running down his cheeks as the wave of pain washed over him. There was only one thing that Element could think of doing at that moment, he wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her close, his head resting against her shoulder and nuzzled against her hair as her head rested on his chest. For a while they just stood there like that, until Element pulled away for a second to deliver one final kiss. He pulled away after what seemed like forever and turned back around, tears streaming down his face. As he stepped towards the door Element made a small wave of his hand to destroy the message on the table. When he reached the door Element laid his hand on the handle and opened the door.

"So that's it, then, huh." Beast Boy said in a disappointed voice. "That's all you've got to say?"

Element struggled with his mouth, trying to tell them of all the regret he was feeling, but only being able to get out one heavily choked word. "Goodbye." Element stepped out of the Tower and closed the door behind him, the sound of the door hitting building sounding like thunder to the Titan's ears.

* * *

Element walked down the road leading to Titans Tower, not wanting to fly because of all the pain he was feeling. The tears on his face constantly fell off and landed on the ground in great plopping noises. He struggled not to look back at the Tower, thinking of all the pain he'd experience from it. After a while he reached the edge of the island and stood in front of the water. The sun started to rise on the other side of the city and Element sat down to stare. Memories of him and Raven meditating to the sunset flooded his memories, making even more tears run down his face.

After a while of this Element got back up again and started to put his foot on the water so he could walk across. Suddenly he stopped, his head bent up in dawning. _What the hell am I doing? For the love of god, I love this girl. Why should I be leaving her? It's not like the rest of the world needs me so much, they can get on well enough without me. Besides, it seems that me and Slade still have some business to take care of, since he sent Blood to get me. It's settled, then, I'm staying._ And with that, Element turned around and headed back the way he came from.

* * *

Inside the Tower, all the Titans had grouped together and stared at the door where Element had just left from. After a while of this they all turned back around and headed up the aisle, all except for Raven. For a while she stood there with her head bowed, trying to deal with the sadness in her heart. Once she was sure that she could move without the pain keeping her back, Raven too turned around. Once she took her first step around, though, she heard the door slam once more behind her and started to slowly turn around at the noise, only to have herself caught in mid-turn and be dipped low in a deep kiss. At first she was startled at what was happening until her violet eyes focused on the pair of grey, Element's, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into the kiss. She could feel the hot tears running down her face, those of hers and Element's, and pulled her body closer to that of Element's.

After a while they separated, Element panting a little as he spoke. "Raven, I love you and I don't care what else is happening in the world, I'm going to stay here, with you, and I'm never going to leave." Once again he kissed her, bending back so that he could let her back up, although they had to stop as the rest of the Titans rushed down the aisle celebrate with claps on the back and a monstrous squeeze from Starfire.

Cyborg started to speak after delivering a huge clap to Element's back. "Man, it's a good thing you decided to come back, cause even I would be pissed if you decided to leave on the day before Valentine's."

A look of shock spread over Element's face. "What? Tomorrows Valentine's? Man, I really need to keep track of the days." Element gestured with his arm towards the end of the hall. "Come on, let me treat you to a pre-Valentine's breakfast to make up for me ditching, but I'll probably need Cyborg's help, to keep Beast Boy away from the food, I'm not going to have him spoil everything with his tofu." And with that, the Titans headed up the aisle towards the kitchen, with an annoyed Beast Boy right behind yelling about the insult on his cooking.

* * *

Raven woke up with a yawn, her arms stretching out to both sides of the bed to find that besides her it was empty. At this Raven tilted her head to the side to examine he other spot on the bed, finding it wrinkled. With a sigh she got out of bed and put her cloak on, wondering why Element had got out of bed before her _this_ time, guessing it wasn't just tea since today was Valentine's. She walked out of her room and traveled to the kitchen, looking about for Element as she entered. The only other Titans up were Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were over at the couch playing video games. _Odd,_ she thought,_ not even games distract these two from breakfast, maybe they ate fast, or I'm up later than I thought._

Raven turned back towards the kitchen as she heard footsteps, noticing that Element was coming towards her with two plates in his hands. "I decided to make you and me a special breakfast, and as you can see I was able to persuade the two gluttons over there to wait before I was done cooking so that they could eat." Element then walked over to the table and sat the plates down right next to each other and pulled out a chair for Raven. After taking the chair, Element continued and motioned with a hand at all the food. "Now, I'm not sure which specific breakfast foods you liked, so I made eggs, scrambled and sunny side up, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, and I've got a cup of herbal tea for drinking. And you don't have to worry, all of the meat is made from real animals."

A small smile spread over Raven's face. "Thanks, you must have gotten up pretty early to make all of this."

Element sat down next to Raven and grasped her hand in his as her other hand started to reach for food to put on her plate. "I don't mind, this day is all about me and you," he kissed brought her hands to his lips and lightly kissed her fingers. "I just want you to be happy today." With that he turned to his own plate and started to eat, making sure to grasp Raven's hand in his once in a while so as not to lighten the mood.

After a while of silence Starfire came into the room, happiness spread over her face as usual. "Good morning friends, and happy Valentine's day!" She proceeded by going over to the pair of Element and Raven and hugging each in one of her backbreaking hugs. She then went over to the couch and hugged both Cyborg and Beast Boy, who struggled throughout it all.

"Star, stop, your messing up our game!" Cyborg pushed her off, with obvious effort.

Element leaned over to watch, laughing as he called out to them. "Hey, guys, guess I forgot to tell you, I'm done in the kitchen so you can stop playing those games." Element then found himself looking around in confusion as Cyborg and Beast Boy had disappeared, finally spotting them in the kitchen. "Wow, that was fast." Element's eyebrows suddenly perked up as Robin came in, hands behind his back and walking towards Starfire.

When Robin reached Starfire he tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around and almost jump on him, arms spread. "Robin, good morning and ...!"

"Wait!" Robin held his hand up to stop her and brought his other hand from behind his back to produce a dozen roses. "Happy Valentine's day, Star."

Starfire squealed in delight, taking the roses and giving Robin a hug, kissing him on the lips after. With a small smile, Element continued with his breakfast, stopping just as soon as he looked over at Raven, who had her eyebrows up. Element lifted his fork up, punctuating what he said. "Hey, you and I both know that you don't like flowers." Her eyebrows were still up as he said this. "Oh, wait, now I think I get it." Element leaned over and planted a kiss on Raven's lips, keeping it there until it was interrupted by talking.

"So, Robin," Cyborg looked up from his cooking. "What are you and Star going to do today for Valentine's?"

Robin and Star walked over from the living room, Robin's arm over Star's shoulder. "Well, we were planning on seeing a movie, going _out_ for breakfast, and walking along the beach during sunset."

Beast Boy turned from his cooking over the tofu to pat Cyborg on the back. "Well, hope you guys have a good time, me and Cy'll probably just be here, playing video games or such, aint that right, Cy?"

"Um..." Cyborg slowly took Beast Boy's hand from his back. "Actually, I'm kind of spending the day with someone."

At this everyone turned their head to look at Cyborg, Robin was the first to speak. "Who?"

Cyborg started to stutter. "Um.. ah.. I.. don't know if I should tell you guys."

Beast Boy leaned against Cyborg's big body. "That's all right, Cy, we don't mind who you want to spend time with, heck, dude, we're kind of happy, seeing as you finally got yourself a girl."

With a sigh, Cyborg, bowed his head and put his hand over it. "All right, I'll tell you. It's Jinx."

Silence followed this remark as everyone just stared in shock at their comrade, eyes open wide. Well, not everyone, Element leaned back on his chair with a dawning look on his face. "Huh, so that's why you two were acting weird around each other at the holding cells." At this everyone turned their stares to Element. "What? You didn't notice him acting strange?"

Beast Boy got off of Cyborg's body to step back and put his hands up in anger. "Man, what the hell! You're going out on a date with _her_? Don't you know anything, for the love of god she and her gang attacked us!"

Cyborg's head lifted and he jabbed a finger at Beast Boy. "Hey, you leave off of her, okay. Part of the reason she attacked us was because she was trying to redeem herself for Blood, do you know what he would have done to her if she didn't? And don't forget that mind controlling thing Blood does, I'm sure that had something to do with it."

"So, she still had some of her original thought in it, why can't you see that!"

"Beast Boy, stop!" Robin got between the two, who were obviously about to go at it. "For all we know she might be all right now, at least consider giving her a chance."

"Yeah," Cyborg peeked over Robin's head. "Why don't you just give her a chance, we gave Terra a chance when she was destroying the city."

Beast Boy stood still, his face changed from anger to a mixture of sorrow and coldness. With a his mouth set, Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Fine, go out with her, why should I care, it's not like she'll start _destroying the city._" With that, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

Cyborg started after him. "Wait, BB, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Element extended his hand. "Let him go, he needs to get this out himself, and hey, if he still looks mad when me and Raven leave, I'll have a little talk with him." After hearing this, Cyborg stepped back and picked up his breakfast that he had just made, bringing it with him to his room to mull over what he just did. Robin and Starfire left the room, following the course Beast Boy took so that they could leave the Tower and head out to breakfast. Watching them leave Element and Raven turned back to their breakfast, finishing it in a couple of minutes. With one last sip of their tea, Element and Raven got up and headed toward the roof to meditate.

Once done, Raven started to walk back toward the Tower entrance, stopping when Element put his hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, we've got a day to spend." Raven raised an eyebrow. "What? I set up a little schedule for us today." With that, he took her to the edge of the Tower, stepping off the edge onto air as he got there. "Come on, let's fly!" Element tilted his body against the air as Raven stepped off next to him and dived down to the ground, wind rushing against his face as he and Raven tilted their bodies so that the traveled just a few feet above the water. The sunrise gleamed beautifully against the waves of the ocean, silhouetting the couple's bodies in a beautiful radiance. As their hands grasped each other, Element opened his mouth and started to sing. "_I can show you the world..._"

Raven's flat voice traveled across the short distance to Element's ears. "Shut up."

At this Element burst into laughter, his body shaking from the strain. The laughs traveled over to Raven, at first making her smile, then making her erupt in her own laughter, until, of course, she got hit in her face by a splash of water. She shook her hair, looked over at a grinning Element, and swept her arm, making another splash of water, covered in her dark energy, splash over Element's face. This elicited another splash on her, and the two separated, using their powers to continually splash the other with water. Their laughs echoed across the water as Element shot towards Raven, pinning her arms to her sides in an attempt to stop her splashing. The laughing quieted down as Element brushed Raven's wet hair out of her face, leaning in to kiss her as they were both caught in the moment.

For the rest of the day the two headed to many of the places that they loved the most. Bookstore, coffee house (which served tea), for lunch they headed to a pizza parlor and talked, and many other places. For much of the time they just flew about, enjoying the view of the city. It was finally almost the end of afternoon when they both headed back to the Tower.

* * *

Element stepped out of the bathroom, since he didn't have a room of his own to change, dressed up in a suite. The pants, over coat, which wasn't buttoned up, and suite vest were all charcoal black. The dress shirt underneath it was a light brown, which really went well against his skin, and wasn't sporting a tie, but instead the very top button was unbuttoned. Element walked through the hallway to Raven's room and knocked on the door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Just wait, I've never worn one of these things before, it's taking a while." So after waiting a few minutes in the hall, the door opened to let Raven out in her new outfit.

Element's mouth dropped. "Oh my god..."

Raven franticly looked up and down at her outfit. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're beautiful."

Raven stopped looking and looked up at Element, an annoyed sigh escaped her lips. Her gown was a dark purple which glinted against the light. There were no sleeves, and the gown went over her shoulders, kind of like her regular outfit, but there was a space between both shoulders, giving a good view of her neck. Down one side of her legs, the gown was split from her knee, giving her good mobility.

Element extended his hand towards her, grasping hers gently in his and leading her through the hall, going on top of the roof. The sun was setting, giving a beautiful view, and there was a table set up in the middle of the roof, lit candles, flowers, and two plates on top of it. Element walked over and pulled out a chair for Raven, not moving to his chair until she sat down. They both unfolded their napkin and placed it on their lap. Element started off the conversation. "So, have you ever eaten lobster before?"

Raven stared at the plate and small bowl beside it in confusion. "No."

"Okay, that's good, I guess, since I already had the meat taken out of the shell. Here's some tips, first off, don't take big pieces, that way it lasts longer and you can savor it more. Now, with these, you don't use large forks, but these small ones." He lifted one of his small forks. "You place it on the meat and cut out a small section." Raven followed his example and cut out a small piece, lifting it to her lips. "Wait, you forgot the best part." Raven stopped to stare at Element, who lifted his own piece. "When you cut out your piece, you want to dip it into your butter, that's what's in your small bowl." Element dipped his lobster piece into the bowl, lifted it out, and slowly, with his hand underneath it, reached across the table and slipped it between Raven's lips, who closed her eyes and chewed, savoring the food. Throughout the dinner both of them slowly ate the lobster, enjoying the sunset, occasionally they would trade bites of each others food. At one point when Element reached across to give Raven a bite some butter slipped off when she bit down on the lobster and dribbled down the side of her mouth. At this, Element leaned across the table slowly and kissed the butter off, slowly moving up to her mouth and kissing her, the taste of the buttered lobster still on each other's lips. Finally, when they were done with the dinner, Element got up from the table and walked towards the edge of the Tower. "Come on, let's meditate."

Element could feel the brush against his arm as Raven gently extended her hand. "Actually, I don't think that I need it tonight, I'd rather spend the time with you, watching the sunset."

A warm smile slowly formed on Element's face as he pulled his chair out so that he could sit next to Raven. He wrapped his arm around her back as she gently rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly Element began to stroke her arm as the sun descended below the horizon, darkness finally covering the last specks of light shed by the sun. Despite this, Raven and Element still stayed where they were, staring up at the sky as the stars started to come out. Raven sighed as she nuzzled against Element's shoulder. "It's so beautiful."

BOOM! Raven jerked up from where she was sitting, frantically searching around for the cause of the noise. Element got up and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's just fireworks." He gestured towards the sky where fireworks continually spiraled up into the air and exploded into their colorful designs.

After her breath slowed down to normal, Raven stared back at Element, a curious look on her face. "Did you know about these?"

Element stretched his hand to the back of his head. "Yeah, I was hoping that when me and you meditated you would fall and I'd catch you, like that one time before, remember?"

Raven turned her head back at the fireworks. "Yeah."

Element sidled up next to Raven to stare at the fireworks with her. After a while, Element raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, music started to play, loud enough to be heard through the din of the fireworks.

_I see skies that are blue,_

_and clouds of white._

_The bright blessed day,_

_the dark sacred night._

_And I think to myself,_

_what a wonderful world._

Element stepped away from Raven and held his hand out. Raven sighed and took it, drawing close to Element and putting her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist and they started to slowly dance around the roof. "No wonder you wanted us to where these, I was a little curious when I was hearing of just one meal. I'm guessing you knew about this, too?"

"Yeah, I was able to get Cyborg to help me put the music up yesterday, he also clued me into the fireworks that the city was doing." With that they both continued to slowly dance to the music, looking into each other's eyes. Element slowly bent his head down and engaged Raven into a warm kiss, this time hanging on until the song had finished.

_Well I see my babies cryin',_

_and I've watched him grow._

_He'll learn more,_

_than I'll ever know._

_And I think to myself,_

_what a wonderful world._

The song ended, and Element took his lips off of Raven's to look deep into her eyes. Deep love and caring filled Element's gaze as he spoke. "Raven, I love you more than life itself. I promise that I will never leave you, and that no matter what your trouble, I will be by your side to deal with it. Right now, I know, that one day I want to be the father of your children." Element grasped one of Raven's hands and got down on one knee. "Raven, this has been the best day of my life, and right now I want to make it perfect. Raven..." Element pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me someday?"

Raven's eyes widened as she looked into the box and registered what he had asked. Inside the box was a ring, the diamond on the ring wasn't huge, but wasn't small either, it was just a little bigger than average size. Raven looked into Element's eyes which were full of love, and she struggled to say the words she wanted to say so much. Finally, after swallowing, Raven bent down next to Element and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I will marry you... someday."

A huge smile appeared on Element's face as he wrapped his arms around Raven into a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning around. Finally, he set her down and kissed her, disconnecting only to take the ring and switch it with the dragon ring that was on her left hand. He raised the hand from where it was and brought it up so that they could admire it. "Look, there's something I want to show you." A circle of water appeared above the ring, enlarging the image so that you could clearly see the diamond. Inside the diamond was sketched the image of a raven being encircled by a dragon. "I made it myself, but it's harder to do this kind of thing than it looks, even with my powers."

Raven looked away from the ring to stare at Element's face, leaning her head in to deliver a kiss full of love that seemed to last the whole night.

* * *

Okay, I'm done, that's it, sorry folks but this is the last chapter to this story, sorry that there wasn't many chapters. Now, just for your info, I'm, going to be taking a break from writing, probably two weeks long, maybe three. So, was this chapter fluffy enough for you? I bet it was torture for Anters, wasn't it? Okay, so tell me what you thought of this story, the pairings, the fluff, the fight scenes, everything you can think of or just want to tell me. That's it, don't forget to look for my next story when it comes out, Relations. That's it. Read and Review! 


End file.
